Nueve meses
by Nenene-s
Summary: Pronto se daran cuenta que la llegada de una nueva vida no es cosa fácil y más si hay quienes se ponen en su camino.  UlquiHime
1. La noticia

Bueno aquí vengo con una serie de drabbles de UlquiHime es un Universo Alterno y todos son humanos, los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Kubo Tite. Ojala les guste y saludos.

Estos Drabbles a compasarición de muchos, si no me atrebo a decir que la mayoría si tendran conexión, este UlquiHime es mi primero y trata de como Orihime y Ulquiorra lidearan con los meses de embarazo y veran que no es tarea fácil, espero que les agrade y me dejen reviews, saludos.

* * *

**Primer Mes**

Todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en su pequeño departamento, era extraño que los llamara y que los juntara en su pequeña vivienda, sabían que su amiga era extraña ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa les tendría? Se miraban unos a otros mientras la chica de cabellos naranjas y mirada gris les servia alegremente bebidas.

—O..Orihime-chan… ¿A que viene todo esto? –Preguntaba su mejor amiga Tatsuki mientras veía como su amiga la miraba sonriendo-

—Espera un poco más Tatsuki-chan, pronto lo sabran. –Le decía la joven de mirada gris mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

—Oi…Inoue… ¿Todo esta bien? –Un joven alto y del mismo color de cabello la miraba preocupado mientras se paraba de su lugar y se acercaba a su amiga —¿Qué es lo que sucede Inoue? –La miraba intensamente mientras le sostenía una mano.

Ella siempre había estado enamorada de ese joven, pero el nunca pudo verla como algo más sino como una simple amiga así que se habia rendido ante ello pero súbitamente se sonrojo por aquel contacto.

—Ku…Kurosaki-kun…bueno la verdad es que… -Pero fue interrumpida por alguien más que había tomado con fuerza el brazo del joven.

—Kurosaki Ichigo…será mejor que quites tus manos de mi mujer. –Fuertes y profundos ojos esmeraldas lo veían intensamente mientras la voz calmada y fría del joven sonaba haciendo que todos los presentes abrieran con asombro al chico que estaba parado entre Orihime e Ichigo.

—U…Ulquiorra… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntaba Ichigo mientras sus ojos no entendían del todo, ese chico era enemigo de todos ¿Qué hacía allí?

—Ya veo, con que la mujer no a dicho nada, en ese caso lo dire simple y sencillo para que puedan entenderlo, esta mujer tendrá a mi hijo.

Allí permanecía tan neutro y calmado lo que provoco que Orihime se sonrojara y se pusiera toda nerviosa todos sus amigos soltaron un fuerte "¡¿Qué?" mirando a los dos jóvenes allí.

—Co…Como… ¿Cuan…do? ¿Cuánto tienes O…Orihime? –Su amiga Tatsuki la miraba sorprendida lo que Orihime respondió inmediato.

—Un mes Tatsuki-chan, tengo un mes de embarazo. –Y sonrio alegremente.

Esa noticia los había sorprendido a todos ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan serio, malo e inteligente pubiese estar con alguien tan distraída, cariñosa y un poco molesta?


	2. La consulta

Hola aquí nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, solamente quería decirles que cambiare el tipo de la historia, ahora será normal y todo porque mi amiga casi me mata a golpes diciéndome que debería hacerla mas larga. x_xU, En fin, espero que disfruten de este cap y de esta historia y que sigan dejando reviews, sus opiniones me ayudan mucho ustedes también son participantes de esta historia si desean pueden dejar ideas en caso de que no les agrade mi escritura y perdón por el horror de dedos que encuentren.

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son obra del gran Kubo Tite.**

* * *

Ya habia pasado otro mes desde aquella noticia que dejo boqui abiertos a todos, Inoue Orihime ¡Estaba embarazada! Y no de cualquiera si no nadamas y nada menos que de ¡Ulquiorra Ciffer! ¿Cómo habia pasado eso? Nadie lo entendía, Ichigo fue el mas afectado por aquella noticia, quería a Orihime como si fuese una de sus hermanas sabía que Ulquiorra pertenecía a otro mundo a otro tipo de sociedad ya que el y su familia siempre les trajeron problemas a ellos.

Después de la confesión de Ulquiorra la única en hablar habia sido Tatsuki que no podía decir nada, sentía que sus palabras se quedaban atoradas y un nudo en la garganta.

**Flash Back**

_—Oigan chicos… digan…algo… -Orihime los miraba avergonzada mientras Ulquiorra permanecia tranquilo a un lado de ella._

_—Es que…Orihime…de todas las personas…como…tú –Tatsuki no sabía bien como articular sus palabras e Ichigo seguía inmóvil enfrente de Inoue._

_—Inoue… porque… ¿Cuándo empezaste a salir con el? ¡¿Cómo fue posible que quedaras embarazada de este bastardo? –Ichigo habia salido de su asombro y miraba furioso a Orihime que se asusto un poco al ver a su amigo enfadado._

_—Tranquilízate…Kurosaki-kun…fue…yo bueno lo conocí en la biblioteca y bueno..yo comece hablarle aunque el no me hacia mucho caso… y buen… -Inoue comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos mientras bajaba su mirada toda apenada._

_—¡Pero sabias quien era Inoue! –Ichigo estaba molesto; sí, esa era la palabra correcta estaba molesto y sentía que algo dentro de él le dolía mucho, Rukia su novia se paro inmediatamente de su lugar para poder calmarlo._

_—¡Ichigo ya basta! –Rukia lo miraba preocupada mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a Inoue que comenzaba a llorar._

_—Yo…creí que… se alegraría por mí… -Gruesas lágrimas caian de los ojos de Orihime, Ulquiorra en silencio la miraba mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para quedar mirando fijamente a Ichigo._

_—Kurosaki Ichigo…no entiendo, sí dices que ella es tú amiga deberías sentirte feliz por su noticia. No sé porque actúas como si alguien hubiese matado a alguien… ¿Oh es por otra razón? –Ulquiorra lo miraba con total tranquilidad aunque con un deje de maldad en sus ojos Ichigo sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento._

_—¡Lo haría si no fuese un bastardo como tú! –Y se giro para salir de allí. —Yo me largo de aquí._

_Pero sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por la voz fría del joven pálido que estaba detrás de sí._

_—Entonces ya no eres bienvenido aquí. –Ichigo le lanzo una ultima mirada llena de odio mientras Ulquiorra seguía allí quieto. —A partir de ahora tienes prohibido acercarte a lo que es "Mío"._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Ahora Inoue tenía dos meses de embarazo, recordaba con tristeza como después de aquello ya no volvió a ver a Kurosaki, a ella también le dolía. El habia sido su primer amor, su amigo… y ahora ya no estaba. Desde aquel incidente creyó también que Ulquiorra sería un poco mas abierto con ella porque inconscientemente algo en ella se alegro cuando dijo que le pertenecía, sonrió mientras se tocaba su vientre.

—Hola pequeño. –Se pasaba sus manos con delicadeza y dulzura mientras sonreía cálidamente. Era cierto que aún era un poco joven, apenas tenía veintidós años pero no le importaba, ella solo quería ser madre en ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho que la puerta de su departamento se abría. —Ah, ya llegaste Ulquiorra. –Y le dedico una sonrisa mientras el joven permanecía quieto y sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Vine para llevarte al doctor mujer. –Orihime se paró de su lugar y daba pequeños pasos hacia el. El la contemplaba algo en ella le llamo la atención desde que la vio por primera vez en aquella biblioteca, le parecía "exótica y extraña" y ahora era de él y pronto tendrían un bebé, un hijo, su descendencia. Allí estaba ella con unos pantalones azules y una camisa rosa sonriéndole a el. Mientras mas se acercaba a el, sabia que ella era la indicada, que era la única que tendría todo de el y que ella le pertenecía solo a el.

—Vámonos entonces… -Orihime le sonrió pero súbitamente se sintió mareada mientras caia en los fuertes brazos de Ulquiorra. —Lo…lo siento.

—Esta bien. Es común en tu estado. –Y así permanecieron un momento, diciéndose miles de cosas con solo la mirada los ojos grises chocaron los las poderosas esmeraldas y en silencio abandonaron aquel departamento para una revisión.

* * *

Tenía un mes sin verla, sin ver su sonrisa ni escuchar sus inusuales platicas, un mes desde que aquel hombre se la arrebato.

—Me la arrebato eh… que estúpido soy. –Sonrió para si mismo. —¿Por qué..Duele? –Ichigo permanecía en su habitación recordando como habia hecho llorar a Inoue y como Ulquiorra le repetía que ahora le pertenecía lo que lo volvió a molestar. —Tsk…maldito.

* * *

—¡¿Eh? ¿Vamos a ir con tu padre? Pero…hay demasiados médicos Ulquiorra…no quiero que me… -Orihime manoteaba en el auto de Ulquiorra mientras este miraba el camino y la interrumpía.

—Ya lo sabe. No tengo por qué ocultarle mis cosas fue cosa mía.

—Pero…no lo conozco…que tal si le caigo mal… -Orihime permanecía preocupada en su asiento mientras el joven la miraba de reojo.

—Oh, ¿Con que eso es lo que te preocupa, como tu persona puede simpatizar o no? Déjalo así mujer no tienes que preocuparte por ello.

—Ulquiorra…

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un gran hospital llamado "Las noches" para ella era la primera vez en aquel famoso hospital se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era y miro como Ulquiorra se le adelantaba hacia la entrada.

—Sígueme, mujer. –La miraba sobre su espalada mientras Orihime le sonreía y en silencio lo seguía.

Al entrar Orihime se sorprendió que todos allí lo saludaban pero el no decía nada, llegaron hasta un pasillo y entraron a una habitación o mejor dicho a un consultorio.

—No sabia…que ustedes eran los dueños Ulquiorra… -Orihime lo miraba sorprendida mientras el descansaba tranquilo contra una pared y cerraba sus ojos.

—No somos dueños en sí, solo mi padre. De hecho el ya tendría que estar aquí.

—No, no importa podemos esperarlo ¿Cierto? –Y nuevamente le sonreía, abrió sus ojos para mirarla esa sonrisa en ella le gustaba demasiado, era la sonrisa mas bella que el jamás habia visto de pronto una voz se escucho allí.

—Oh ¿Asi que tu eres Inoue Orihime? –Un hombre alto de pelo castaño y lentes cerraba la puerta detrás de si mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Orihime que se asombro al ver lo joven que se veía.

—Sí…si señor. –Alli estaba ella mirándolo asombrada mientras el le devolvía la sonrisa, pero la voz de Ulquiorra hizo que el hombre volteara a verlo.

—Chécala ya. –Su voz habia sonado un tanto apagada de lo normal mientras miraba intensamente a su padre.

—Ul…¡Ulquiorra no le digas así a tu padre! –Orihime lo veía preocupada pero una leve carcajada salía de los labios del hombre.

—Tranquila Inoue Orihime así es comúnmente mi hijo y bueno…creo que eligió bien de novia, por favor deja comienzo con el chequeo.

Esas palabras habían hecho sonrojarla, allí estaban examinándola y checándola pronto termino y regreso a su escritorio mientras le pedía a Orihime que se sentara en una de las sillas, así lo hizo y comenzó con unas preguntas.

—Bien, necesitas reposar un poco, tu sangre aumenta mucho pero es común. También te daré una copia de la pirámide alimenticia que debes seguir a la perfección.

—Sí. –Orihime lo escuchaba atenta mientras Ulquiorra seguía descansando en aquella pared.

—Bueno, ojala puedas venir cada mes conmigo o con Harribel, estaremos encantados de examinarte y procura cuidarte bien y también a mi nieto. Por cierto mi nombre es Aizen Sousuke.

—Ah…si, muchas gracias Aizen-san. –Que le dijera "Nieto" hizo que su sangre hirviera y que su cara se pusiera colorada, lentamente se paraba de su lugar mientras le ofrecía su mano en modo de despedida a Aizen quien la recibía tranquilo.

Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse Aizen los interrumpió.

—Oh perdón que te moleste Orihime, pero ¿Podrías dejar que hable con mi hijo un momento?

—¿Eh? Claro, no hay problema te esperare afuera. –Le dedico una última sonrisa a Ulquiorra mientras se encaminaba hasta la salida, Ulquiorra cerró la puerta y Aizen seguía sonriendo.

—Me has decepcionado Ulquiorra. –Aizen seguía sonriéndole mientras se llevaba ambas manos debajo de su barbilla. —Has caído muy bajo.

—… -Ulquiorra lo miraba en silencio sin decir nada solo mirándolo con un deje de frialdad.

—Pensé que sería mejor pero es una chica común y corriente. Si verdaderamente quieres a ese niño tendrás que despedirte de lo que tanto pediste por años ¿Lo sabes verdad?

—Lo sé y no tienes que repetírmelo. –Ulquiorra le lanzaba una última mirada antes de salir de aquel lugar. —Y prefiero a esta mujer y al niño que trae dentro. –Salió dando un portazo dejando a Aizen solo.

—Ya veo. –Dijo para si mismo mientras volvía a sonreír.

El era demasiado tranquilo, nunca nada lo molesto pero las intenciones de su padre sí. Por primera vez tenía miedo de lo que habia hecho, tenía razón no debió haberla llevado allí pero era una orden. Temía por primera vez por alguien que no fuese él cuando salió del hospital la vio allí sentada sonriéndole alegremente mientras lo saludaba con una mano y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que había hecho la decisión correcta.

"Prefiero a la mujer y al niño que lleva dentro"

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el final, espero que les allá gustado este capitulo que ya sera una historia normal como dije porque me amenazaron lol, espero que ahora si estemos contentos todos.

SALUDOS!


	3. Reencuentros

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se pasan por mi historia y que me dejan Reviews ustedes estan haciendo que yo me anime a escribir esta historia (por que la verdad no soy muy buena) muchas gracias enserio, ya saben que si tienen alguna queja/opinión con gusto los escucho mientras no sean insultos.

**Quiero decir que esta historia va dedicada a mi gran amiga Norma, que sin ella no podria inspirarme, ya que ella me permitio ver como se viven estos largos nueve meses de espera, muchas gracias amiga por cierto que tu bebe esta hermoso. **

También quisiera que se tomaran un poco de su tiempo e hicieran un momento de reflexión/oración por todas las personas que estan sufriendo en Japón. Es triste ver lo que le estamos haciendo a nuestro planeta, por favor tomemos conciencia de nuestras acciones.

Ningun personaje es de mi pertenencia, todos son del gran Tite Kubo que rezamos porque el y su familia esten bien con todo lo que esta ocurriendo en su país, este es un UlquiHime hecho por mí cualquier alteración de los personajes es por mi causa.

**NOTA:**

Blablablah - Conversación

_Blablablah_ - Pensamiento/Flash back

* * *

Ya tenia dos meses y medio de embarazo todo para ella seguía igual. Faltaba poco para que regresara a un chequeo, ella estaba feliz porque se habia imaginado cosas, que la familia de Ulquiorra la rechazaría pero su padre la habia tratado muy bien lo que la puso mas contenta, aunque ella noto el cambio en el… aquel día cuando regreso después de la platica con su padre a solas se podía ver un deje de enojo en el y ella lo recordaba como si se tratara de ayer.

_—Ulquiorra…¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto con cuidado mientras miraba hacia el frente, mientras el la veía de reojo._

_— ¿Por qué lo dices mujer? –El seguía viendo hacia el frente mientras conducía directo hacia el departamento de Orihime._

_—No...es solo que…olvídalo. –Inoue se daba pequeñas palmaditas en su pecho mientras comenzaba a reírse, Ulquiorra seguía mirándola de reojo para después mirar a su frente._

No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento de Inoue, Ulquiorra la encaminó hacia la puerta en silencio Orihime entro no sin antes darle una última mirada al igual que el. Así eran ambos, nadie decía nada, no habían abrazos, ni besos, si no miradas intercambiadas, antes de que Ulquiorra la dejara de verla para así marcharse. A ella no le molestaba la forma de ser de el. Eso le habia llamado su atención además de que era realmente guapo con su cabello largo y negro como la noche, su piel pálida que lo hacía ver como la nieve y sus ojos…esos ojos esmeraldas tan profundas y hermosas que decían mucho. Ella lo sabía a la perfección, estaña enamorada de ese hombre, pero ella se preguntaba si así seria con su hijo en lo más profundo, ella deseaba que se mostrara más cariñoso, no por ella sino por la vida que traía dentro. Se dio una pequeña ducha para prepararse una comida y descansar un poco, pues eso le había sugerido. Por otro lado Ulquiorra llegaba a su casa o mejor dicho a su mansión, aun se sentía irritado por su padre y aun mas porque lo hizo enfrente de "Ella". En cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa inmediatamente se dirigió a las escaleras para marchase a su recamara pero la voz de una mujer lo detuvo, era su madre.

— ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Ulquiorra mientras la veía desde las escaleras.

—Ven por favor… -Su madre estaba en la puerta del salón de estudio, el joven lentamente bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacia allá y en cuanto entro pudo ver a su padre que permanecía sentado en un sofá mientras tomaba te. —Ulquiorra… necesitamos hablar de esto.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar, creo que hoy fui muy claro al decir que prefería a la mujer y al niño. –Sus palabras sonaban decididas mientras seguía allí de pie.

—Ulquiorra no sabes lo que dices…por favor ella no es como nosotros… -Su madre nuevamente tomo la palabra mientras lo veía preocupada, por el contrario él le lanzo una mirada de ferocidad.

—No es como nosotros dices… ¿En que no es igual, en que es diferente? Porque es igual que nosotros tiene dos ojos, dos brazos, dos piernas. ¿Por qué no es igual según tu? –Ulquiorra sonaba un poco molesto cuando la voz de Aizen lo interrumpió.

—Por que ella no es de nuestra clase social –Aizen se habia parado de su lugar hasta que llego a un lado del chico para susurrarle en su oído —Y porque ella no me pertenece…- Ulquiorra abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo y se quedo mudo mientras Aizen seguía hablando aunque un poco más fuerte para que Ulquiorra y su esposa lo escucharan —Así que termina con esto pronto, Ulquiorra…vámonos Harribel.

Ambos salieron del lugar dejándolo allí irritado y furioso, porque ante todo tenían razón.

* * *

Otro día de su embarazo comenzaba se levantaba perezosamente de su cama y se dirigió al baño, era como otro día, hoy no habia hecho planes con Ulquiorra por lo que pensó que seria bueno ir a visitar a su amiga Tatsuki. Inmediatamente se arreglo, opto por ponerse un vestido blanco de tirantes con estampados de girasoles aunque noto que el vestido no le quedaba como antes inconscientemente se llevo las manos a su vientre y soltó una pequeña sonrisita. Realmente hoy seria un buen día. Llevaba caminando unos pocos minutos cuando por su cabeza cruzo la idea de hacer un estofado con Tatsuki, inmediatamente se dirigió a un mercado y compro los ingredientes ahora sus manos eran usadas para cargar unas pequeñas bolsas blancas. Iba alegre y tarareando en su camino inconscientemente cuando paso por una pequeña clínica se detuvo y su mirada se volvió triste, porque allí habia perdido a su hermano mayor y porque allí vivía el hombre de que ella creía estar enamorada. Pero una mano en su hombro la sorprendió tanto que tiro las bolsas que traía consigo.

— ¿I…Inoue? –Ichigo la veía sorprendido, inmediatamente Orihime se volteo para verlo igual de sorprendida.

— ¡Ku…Kurosaki-kun! Me asustaste. –Ichigo se agachaba para tomar las bolsas de Inoue. —Gracias. –Apenada se sonrojo un poco mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo has estado Inoue? –Pregunto el chico de cabellos naranjas.

—Muy bien, el bebe poco a poco crece –Su sonrisa desapareció al ver la cara de Ichigo en cuanto menciono a lo de su bebe — ¿Ku…Kurosaki-kun?

—Oh, perdona Inoue…-Ichigo también le dedico una sonrisa —Y…¿Ulquiorra? –Habia un deje de molestia en cuanto menciono aquel nombre.

—Igual, supongo, debe estar ocupado.

— ¿Ocupado? ¿Qué puede tenerlo mas ocupado que tu? –Ichigo la volvia a ver sorprendido.

—Bueno, su trabajo, estudios, familia tiene muchas cosas Kurosaki-kun…no solo yo. –Orihime le dedicaba otra sonrisa mientras hablaba.

—Ya…¿Vas con Tatsuki? –Al verla que asentía continuo hablando —Lo siento, Tatsuki no esta, anda de viaje.

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio? –Orihime lo veía sorprendida nuevamente —¿Y porque no me aviso?

—Creo que si lo hizo, pero tu nunca contestaste tu teléfono.

—Eso…oh… -Orihime habia caído en la cuenta que desde que estaba con Ulquiorra casi no tomaba su teléfono, se sintió mal por pensar que habia abandonado a Tatsuki pero la voz de Ichigo la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿No quieres pasear Inoue? Hace rato que no te veía…claro si tu quieres. –Ichigo la veía calmado pero ella no sabia que contestar, dudaba que le diría por una parte recordó lo que Ulquiorra le habia dicho a el "Que no se le acercara" pero Ichigo era su amigo, al final opto por aceptar la invitación de su amigo.

—Sí…esta bien Kurosaki-kun… -Ichigo de inmediato sonrio mientras le decía que lo esperara unos momentos en lo que guardaba en su casa los ingredientes que habia comprado Inoue.

Habían caminado hasta un pequeño parque e Ichigo le habia comprado un helado a Inoue mientras se sentaban en una banca a platicar, estuvieron asi un largo rato Inoue habia extrañado hablar asi con el pero en todo el momento que hablaron Ichigo nunca menciono a Rukia por lo que la joven pregunto por ella.

—Kurosaki-kun… ¿Cómo esta Rukia? –Ichigo al escuchar ese nombre se quedo serio un momento y miro fijamente a Inoue.

—Ya no estamos juntos. –Fue la cortante respuesta de Ichigo a ella, lo que la sorprendió por completo.

—Bueno es una larga historia…no creo que quieras escucharla… -Ichigo al ver que Inoue aun seguía sorprendida trato de cambiar la conversación.

—Sí esta bien…si es algo incomodo de platicar entonces no te obligues Kurosaki-kun…

Y nuevamente la vio, vio que algo en ella habia cambiado usualmente la antigua Inoue saldría con un comentario fuera de serie o le daría mil palmadas en su espalda diciéndole "Animo" pero ahora la tenía allí con madurez, la miro intensamente y se sonrojo levemente. Inoue al notar la intensidad con la que Ichigo la veía también se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

—Inoue…hay algo que debo decirte. –Ichigo capturo una de las manos de Inoue con la suya lo que hizo que Inoue se sorprendiera pero aun seguía sin voltear a verlo. —Inoue…yo te…yo te…demonios… -Con su otra mano libre se la llevo hasta su cabeza donde se movió con furia su cabello para después calmarse y por fin soltar lo que tenía que decir. —Inoue te quiero, se que estas con alguien más…se que estas esperando el bebé de alguien más pero necesitaba decírtelo…porque tu eres una persona muy importante para mi y lamento…no habértelo hecho saber en el pasado… -Ichigo se sonrojo con violencia mientras bajaba su mirada pero nunca escucho nada de Inoue por lo que volteo a verla. Noto que ella inmediatamente comenzó a temblar y se preocupo — ¿Estás bien Inoue?

—Yo… -Inoue luchaba con violencia para que sus lágrimas no cayeran, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¿Por qué ahora? Volteo su vista a verlo y no pudo más, sus lagrimas salían con violencia de ella mientras seguía temblando. —Yo…Kurosaki…kun… -Ella no entendía ¿Por qué su corazón latia con violencia al igual que lo hacía con Ulquiorra, tenía miedo, miedo de que aquel sentimiento que creía muerto regresara por lo que se paró en seco de aquella banca. —Lo siento Kurosaki-kun… -Y salió corriendo de allí, dejando a Ichigo completamente solo.

Ella corría lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían quería estar sola, quería llegar a su departamento y llorar, llorar hasta que quedara dormida. ¿Por qué pasaba aquello? ¿Por qué derrepente Ichigo le decía que la quería? No entendía. Por el otro lado Ichigo nuevamente se sento en la banca y miro el cielo mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, es que desde un automóvil unos ojos esmeraldas habían visto todo. Habían visto como la chica lloro y salió corriendo y como el joven se quedaba allí.

* * *

Ya Ichigo estaba en su casa, en su habitación más específicamente aun recordaba lo que habia pasado con Orihime. Qué bueno que su padre y sus hermanas habían salido pues no le gustaba que lo vieran en ese estado. Derrepente el timbre de la casa sonó, trato de ignorarlo pero el timbre sonaba ahora más deprisa por lo que decidió ir a ver de quien se trataba. En cuanto abrió la puerta un puño lo mando al piso sacándole sangre de su boca.

—Maldito…¡Como te atreve…s –Se congelo al ver allí parado a Ulquiorra que lo veía, Ichigo no sabia si era ira, tranquilidad o maldad lo que tenia en su mirada pero le causo un escalofrió.

—Kurosaki Ichigo… -Su voz se mantenía como de costumbre mientras no lo perdia de vista y lentamente Ichigo se paraba de su lugar para quedar frente a frente.

—Vaya, debo preguntar porque fue eso –Ichigo se limpiaba la sangre mientras le sonreía a Ulquiorra, asi era siempre.

—…-Ulquiorra seguía allí tranquilo mirando a Ichigo, cuando inmediatamente le solto otro puñetazo aunque esta ves no lo derribo. —Eso es por desobedecer mi orden, Kurosaki Ichigo.

— ¿Orden? ¿Qué maldita orden estúpido? –Ichigo se estaba molestado mientras tomaba a Ulquiorra de su playera con fuerza.

—De que no te acercaras más a mi mujer. –Ulquiorra lo empujo con una sola mano mientras le apuntaba directamente. —La próxima vez no abra piedad Kurosaki Ichigo…

—Pues veamos que pasa la próxima vez –Esta vez Ulquiorra abrió con sorpresa sus ojos mientras Ichigo seguía hablando. —Pues ahora no pienso renunciar a Inoue.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas asesinas y desafiantes, era como ver el choque de dos titanes se podía sentir la energía que ambos emanaban. Ulquiorra lentamente daba media vuelta hacia la salida no sin antes mirarlo por última vez.

—Repito lo mismo entonces, la próxima no tendré piedad de ti, esa mujer y ese niño son míos.

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí la historia, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews :)

Ya saben, que dios los cuide ahora y siempre y muchas gracias por leer mi historia.


	4. Recuerdos del pasado I

Bueno aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste como los demás capitulos, por cierto quiero agradecer a todos los que se pasan una vez mas por mi historia, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que agregan mi historia a sus favoritas no saben como me hace feliz y sobretodo aquellas que me dejan reviews, gracias especiales a:

Onny-Chan, Sandra hatake, Yagami Vongola, Emo Romantica 03, Sakura Rose Cifer, MiliKaulitz y Yuuki.

No había tenido oportunidad de escribirles antes porque siempre se me pasaba pero ahora les hago mención especial. Gracias a ustedes que me dedican un poco de su tiempo para escribirme, saben que sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz.

Por cierto perdón por mis horrores de dedos, por allí me dije que me equivoque en muchas cosas...pero siempre le doy una checada rápida y cuando digo rápida es así. Aunque tratare de hacerlo con más tiempo.

Quiero decir que esta historia como en el cap anterior esta dedicada a mi amiga Norma, de ella aprendi mucho con esto de la espera de un bebé y creo que no tendre mucho problema al escribir, ella es mi inspiración en esta historia :)

Por cierto debo mencionar también que no quiero que me ahorquen porque casi no hago participar a Ulquiorra ultimamente pero así es la historia y sobretodo en este capitulo que no tiene mucha acción pero juro que el proximo estara lleno de UlquiHime y como inicio esta bella historia :)

Nota: Ningun personaje me pertenece, todos son del gran Tite Kubo (Aunque quisiera que me dejara a Ulquiorra) ´3´

Nota importante: Como todo el capitulo es un flash back decidi dejarlo así y no en cursiva pues creí que sería un poco tedioso ver tanta cursiva.

SALUDOS GENTE!

* * *

** Recuerdos Del Pasado**

Allí seguian mirandose desafiadamente mientras Ulquiorra salía lentamente de la casa de los Kurosaki, haciendo que Ichigo apretara fuertemente sus puños.

—Maldito…no creas que te dejare –Ichigo estaba enojado, enojado con Ulquiorra ¿Por qué ese hombre tuvo que sonsacar a su amiga? ¿Por qué?

Mientras tanto Ulquiorra se subía a su automóvil y lo prendía al tiempo que le daba marcha. Lo único que ocupaba su mente eran las palabras y el rostro de Kurosaki Ichigo, apretó con un poco de fuerza el volante y mentalmente se puso a pensar.

¿Qué significaba realmente esa mujer para el? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan posesivo con ella? Era claro que el siempre habia sido una persona que no le gustaba compartir lo suyo y que le gustaba que los demás lo supieran, que cuando encontraba algo de su agrado era de su total pertenencia, mientras pensaba solo tenia un lugar en su mente al cual debía ir, al que necesitaba ir; aquel departamento pequeño ocupado por aquella mujer.

* * *

Ella habia llegado hace unos momentos a su departamento, todo el camino se la paso llorando en cuanto abrió la puerta se fue corriendo a su pequeña recamara y se tiro con cuidado en ella mientras tomaba con fuerza la almohada y gruesas lagrimas rodaban por su fino rostro.

_"Inoue te quiero"_

—No es verdad…no puede ser verdad… -la joven no quería creer, creía que eran mentiras, tal vez habia hecho mal en ir con Kurosaki porque aquello la confundió demasiado.

_"Inoue te quiero"_

Abría sus ojos en shock mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de parar, lentamente se levanto y se toco su corazón, aun seguía latiendo con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué?... –lentamente se volvió a derrumbar en la pequeña cama mientras lentamente sus ojos se iban cerrando por el cansancio.

* * *

**Un año antes**

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Por fin te le confesaras a Ichigo? Vaya hasta que era hora Orihime. –Tatsuki le enseñaba con el pulgar en seña de victoria mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja —Da lo mejor de ti Orihime.

—Tatsuki-chan…¿Enserio crees que Kurosaki-kun me corresponda? –Inoue la miraba un poco preocupada mientras se arreglaba para su encuentro con el chico de cabellos naranjas.

—Claro que si Inoue, de otro modo ¿Por qué aceptaría la invitación para una cita? además el siempre mostro preocupación por ti Inoue...no cualquier chico haría eso. -Tatsuki le lanzo una mirada picara a su amiga que esta inmediatamente hizo que se sonrojara.

—No...no sigas Tatsuki-chan... Ah debo irme, se me hará tarde con Kurosaki-kun, ¿Como me veo? -Orihime había optado por usar unos legins negros con una blusa holgada blanca y unas sandalias mientras se recogía su cabello con unas pequeñas pero hermosas horquillas.

—Como siempre Inoue...hermosa amiga. -Tatsuki le sonrió con dulzura que Inoue respondió para después salir de su departamento y dejar a su amiga allí, Tatsuki se quedaría aquella noche para escuchar de vivo que había ocurrido.

Orihime ya estaba en la cafetería donde quedo de verse con el chico, estaba tan nerviosa que habia llegado diez minutos temprano, mientras llegaba el chico ella decidió practicar su confesión.

—Ku...kurosaki-kun yo...yo te amo... -La chica se daba un pequeño golpe en su cabeza mientras agitaba rápidamente sus brazos. —No...Así no, Kurosaki-kun...yo te ¡AMO! -La joven miraba a todas partes mientras comenzaba a estresarse —Oh dios... ¿Como será mejor decirle? -La joven no se había dado cuenta que un agitado joven estaba detrás de ella.

— ¿Inoue? -La chica lo miro sorprendida y el también mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro —Lamento llegar tarde...

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun todo está bien, no te preocupes. -Orihime le dedico una gran sonrisa que Ichigo respondió mientras tomaba lugar enfrente de ella en aquella pequeña mesa.

—Bueno... ¿A dónde quieres ir Inoue? -Ichigo la miraba mientras Inoue se sonrojaba toda y comenzaba a basilar palabras sin sentido.

—Bueno, nosé, a donde desees Kurosaki-kun por mi está bien, podemos ir al zoológico si deseas o también al cine o al centro comercial ¡Ah! tantos lugares que no se cual es mejor -Inoue comenzaba a pegarse en la cabeza con sus manos mientras Ichigo la detenía y la miraba un poco preocupado lo que hizo que Orihime lo viera sonrojada. —Ku...Kurosaki-kun...

—Ya...no te golpees, está bien vayamos al cine. -Le sonrió y le dio su mano para que la tomara, Inoue lo veía enamorada tenía razón su amiga Tatsuki y ella misma, Ichigo era un buen hombre, un hombre que se preocupaba por los demás y de buenos sentimientos. Le tendió su mano y ambos salieron de aquella pequeña cafetería.

Habían ido a ver una película de comedia ambos salieron sonrientes del lugar y decidieron parar a descansar un rato en un pequeño parque, Orihime sabía que su tiempo se estaba acabando mientras mentalmente se preparaba para hacer su confesión. Ichigo miraba el cielo despreocupado, el joven no se daba cuenta que un par de ojos grises lo miraban con admiración, ella sabía que cada parte de el era hermoso, se sonrojo completamente cuando noto que Ichigo la veia y le dedico una sonrisa, ella sabía que el momento había llegado.

—Uhm...Kurosaki-kun...tengo...tengo que decirte algo importante... -Con ese comentario había captado toda la atención del joven que soltó un simple "_**Te escucho**_" ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras bajaba su mirada y sentía como su cara se ponía roja y caliente. —Bueno...la verdad es que...yo... siempre... -Y levemente volteaba a verlo de reojo Ichigo seguía igual y ella cada vez mas nerviosa, apretó fuerte los puños, era ahora o nunca y le grito—¡YO TE AMO KUROSAKI-KUN! -Inmediatamente se tapo la boca y agacho la mirada llena de vergüenza y pena aunque una parte de ella se sentía aliviada porque al fin había confesado sus sentimientos y por ello se sentía un poco tranquila aunque también tenía miedo ¿Cuál sería la respuesta de Ichigo? ¿Qué tal si le decía "_No_" y que ya no le hablara? eso sería realmente devastador para ella pero... ¿Qué tal si aceptaba sus sentimientos? sería la mejor noticia, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, por un largo rato se quedo así, no escucho nada del chico. Ella estaba allí esperando alguna respuesta pero lo que escucho fue algo que hizo que abriera sus ojos todo lo que podía y que la dejo helada.

_"Lo siento Inoue"_

No, ella había escuchado mal. Sí, eso era no quería escuchar más, eso, esa única frase...esa frase que no quería escuchar, esa frase que creía que era mentiras.

—Lo siento Inoue... -Ichigo la miraba triste, mientras ella seguía mirando el suelo mientras se llevaba lentamente sus brazos para abrazarse a si misma. —Pero yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, no puedo verte como algo más que mi amiga...además yo estoy enamorado de Rukia. -El joven seguía mirándolo triste, el también se sentía mal por hacerle daño a su amiga, de entre todas las personas odiaba lastimarla a ella que siempre estuvo con el, era su mejor amiga y el la cuidaba demasiado. Se maldijo mentalmente porque no podía corresponderle pero su corazón había elegido a alguien más. Noto como gruesas lagrimas se estrellaban contra el pavimento y el cerro con fuerza un puño, el odiaba verla llorar, se odiaba en extremo por causarle aquel dolor a ella.

—No...-entre sollozos Inoue trataba de hablar pero sentía un nudo y lo peor sentía que su corazón se destruía en pequeños pedazos. —No te preocupes...Kurosaki-kun... -Como pudo se limpio sus lagrimas y después de mucho decidió verlo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. —Estaré bien mientras no pierda tu amistad, además te deseo lo mejor con Kuchiki-san, por favor olvida lo que acabo de decir.

"_Que mujer tan estúpida soy" Pensaba ella. "Que tonta e infantil soy"  
_  
—Inoue... -La miraba preocupado, ella seguía allí sonriéndole como podía y el le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. —Sabes que a pesar de todo, siempre seremos amigos Inoue...

—Claro Kurosaki-kun. -Ella seguía sonriéndole cuando fingió mirar su reloj —Oh es tarde, será mejor que me vaya, Tatsuki-chan se enojara conmigo si llego tarde. -Inoue estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escucho a Ichigo decirle que si la acompañaba pero ella negó agradecida hizo una pequeña reverencia por cortesía y se fue no sin antes darle una última sonrisa en cuanto se giro sus lagrimas seguían cayendo.

_"¿Porqué a mí?"_

Toda la noche lloro en brazos de su amiga que la acariciaba y la consolaba con cariño, ambas estaban acostadas en la pequeña cama de Inoue a Tatsuki le dolía el sentimiento con el cual Orihime lloraba, sabía que su amiga había estado enamorada de Ichigo desde que estaban en la preparatoria pero no había sido hasta ahora que se había animado a confesarle sus sentimientos, la abrazaba con dulzura mientras le dedicaba palabras de aliento. Lo único que deseaba era que Orihime sacara todo el dolor y sufrimiento que traía dentro, sabía que sería duro para ella pero que lo superaría. Después de aquella noche Inoue trato de ser la misma, le había agradecido el incondicional apoyo a su amiga pero sabía que algo en ella estaba muerto, desde aquella vez dejaba de frecuentar a todos sus amigos en especial a Ichigo que no tardo en saber que por fin había logrado salir con Rukia y que ambos ya eran oficialmente pareja. Eso le lleno de dolor pero también de alegría porque su amigo, su amor por fin era feliz y ella tenía que dejar de ser egoísta. Ella después de unas semanas había regresado a frecuentar a todos y se alegraba totalmente cuando estaba con Rukia e Ichigo.

—Oh así que pronto entraras a trabajar, que bueno escuchar eso Inoue. -Rukia le sonreía mientras Orihime le regresaba la sonrisa.

—Así es, es un trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca la paga no es mucha pero es un principio.

—Estoy orgulloso de tí Inoue, trabajando y estudiando al mismo tiempo yo apenas y si tengo tiempo para seguir con los estudios de la universidad. -Ichigo le sonreía también mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

—Oh vamos Kurosaki-kun, no es mucho es solo medio tiempo... -Inoue también tomo un poco de su te y Rukia la observaba.

—¿Y cuando comienzas a trabajar Inoue? -Pregunto con curiosidad la pelinegra mientras Inoue dejaba a un lado su pequeña taza de te.

—Mañana en la mañana comienzo, estoy un poco nerviosa porque es mi primera vez...espero poder hacerlo bien. -Inoue se sonrojo un poco mientras Rukia le daba una mirada dulce al igual que una sonrisa.

—Yo creo que te ira muy bien Inoue, eres una mujer brillante creo que no tendrás problema ¿Cierto Ichigo? -Rukia miraba a su novio mientras este también asentía y le dedicaba una sonrisa a ella para después ver a Rukia y mirarla con amor. Orihime se percato de ello y aunque aun le dolía poco también sonrió porque sabía que lo de ellos era amor verdadero, se paro de su lugar mientras se sacudía sus rodillas. —Bueno creo que debo irme, tengo que descansar para mi primer día, no quiero que se me haga tarde.

—Bien, te acompañamos a la puerta. -Rukia e Ichigo también se paraban de sus lugares mientras Inoue negaba con las manos y la cabeza.

—No, no quédense allí. No hay problema enserio -Y les dedico una sonrisa. —Mañana les cuento como me fue ¡Que descansen Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun!

Y así salió de aquella recamara o mejor dicho de la casa de Rukia, iba sonriendo en todo su camino trayecto a su departamento, estaba emocionada mañana comenzaría a trabajar por primera vez, estaba un poco nerviosa pero aun así igual de emocionada. En cuanto llego a su casa se preparo para dormir, no sin antes dormirse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**"Lo que nadie sabía, era que en ese lugar conocería a alguien especial"**_


	5. Recuerdos del pasado II

Hola, me gusta que me sigan dejando reviews :)

Bueno vengo con una noticia un poco mala, bueno para mí quien sabe para ustedes ahora me acaba de dar una fuerte infección por un fuerte virus por lo tanto no podre actualizar tan seguido o mejor dicho no sé cuando sera la proxima vez...así que trate de hacer lo mejor en este capitulo para que lo disfrutaran hasta mi regreso, espero y no se molesten y puedan entenderme.

NOTA: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, TODOS SON DEL GRAN TITE KUBO.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UN POCO DE LEMMON (Digo poco porque a mi no me salen muy bien) '3'U así que para aquellos que no gusten leer por favor no lo lean.

Espero y lo disfruten y sigan dejando sus reviews, saludos.

* * *

**Recuerdos del Pasado II**

Su alarma sonaba a las 7 a.m como ella lo había puesto, perezosamente una de sus manos salía debajo de aquella cobija tratando de buscar el reloj y apagarlo cuando por fin lo sintió de un solo golpe acabo con aquel ruido, lentamente se incorporaba mientras sacaba un gran bostezo de su boca. Se tallo sus grises ojos, salió de su cama tomo su ropa y se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Una ducha en las mañanas era lo mejor para ella, eso la llenaba de energía y la despertaba al máximo, al terminar de refrescarse tomo sus ropas y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina solo para tomar un cereal rápido pues debía estar a las 8 en punto en la biblioteca y a ella no le gustaba llegar tarde.

En su primer día quería dar una buena impresión l por lo que iba vestida con un pantalón caqui y una blusa de botones blanca. En cuanto llego a la biblioteca una mujer robusta y con lentes la miraba fijamente.

—Hola...soy Inoue Orihime y vengo aquí por lo del trabajo... -Inoue hacía una leve reverencia hacia la señora en forma de saludo pero fue interrumpida por la voz chillona de la mujer.

—Jovencita ¿Sabes que hora es? son las 7:45 ¿Entiendes? los empleados siempre tienen que llegar media hora antes, se que comenzamos a las ocho en punto pero debes tener noción de que debemos preparar muchas cosas que no pase para la próxima ¿Entendido? -La mujer se acomodaba sus lentes mientras Orihime asentía. —Bien ahora sígueme, te enseñare el reglamento.

Ambas se fueron hacia una oficina, la señora le habia traído tres enormes libros con las reglas del lugar, "Son demasiadas" pensaba Inoue mientras escuchaba atenta a todo lo que le decía la señora, como este era su primer día se quedaría mas tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 2 de la tarde, salió cansada de aquella oficina solo para escuchar a la mujer que la siguiera.

—Ahora jovencita, te enseñare cuales son las instalaciones del lugar. -Inoue asentía un poco cansada detrás de ella mientras la seguía y la escuchaba. —Este de aquí es el área de computación, aquí los clientes tienen permitido usar las computadoras para hacer sus tareas o investigaciones tu como encargada del lugar tendrás acceso a todas y veras que hacen, cuando veas que no están haciendo buena función de ellas por favor córtales el acceso.

Así paso por todo el lugar, la señora le enseñaba el área de estudio, los pasillos, los baños todos los lugares hasta que pasaron por el pasillo de lectura, la mujer iba hablándole a Orihime mientras esta se pasaba apenada una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía de un rápido movimiento su cabeza se giro hacia las mesas y fue allí cuando vio algo que la hizo detenerse y no seguir escuchando ala mujer. Se quedo allí mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, sentía como su respiración se detenía por segundos, allí estaba una persona absorbida por su lectura, no había nadie entre los dos le llamo la atención aquel pelo lizo, oscuro y largo. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas que no se despegaban de las letras de aquel libro y aquella piel pálida y blanca como si de la misma nieve se tratase de un rápido movimiento los ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los grises. Pasaron segundos que para ella fueron horas. Así estuvieron unos segundos hasta que el nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia su libro y ella por fin pudo escuchar la voz de la señora que la saco de pensamientos.

— ¿Jovencita? -Inoue la miro pestañeando un par de veces y corrió hacia la señora. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? se sintió apenada, ella nunca hacía eso. Ella nunca se le quedaba mirando así a una persona, a un hombre...no desde Kurosaki Ichigo. Se dio unos pequeños pellizcos y trato de olvidar.

Su primer día no había sido como pensaba, creía que inmediatamente se iría por los libros y lo que hace una recepcionista pero parecía que no, que su trabajo sería mucho más. Dio un suspiro cansada, mañana comenzaría todo lo bueno. Su reloj nuevamente sonaba aunque ahora un poco mas temprano, ella creía que no había dormido mucho pues se le habia hecho demasiado rápida la noche. Nuevamente tomo un baño rápido y un desayuno igual. Ahora iba vestida con una falda hasta las rodillas color blanca con lineas verdes y naranjas junto con unos bordados de flores y una pequeña playera sin mangas verde. Llego para acomodar los libros que habían dejado en recepción, para prender las computadoras y para prepararse para su primer día. Ahora no estaba la mujer del día anterior aunque le fue de buena ayuda rezaba con que no se apareciera nuevamente pues esa mujer la había regañado muchas veces y también su voz la hacía un poco escandalosa.

Todo comenzó normal desde aquel día que lo vio. Ya habían pasado diez meses y ella era feliz en ese trabajo, conforme iba pasando el día los alumnos de las escuelas, como gente normal pasaba a la biblioteca. Cada vez que alguien entraba ella alegremente les sonreía y les decía "Bienvenidos" tuvo que salir un momento de recepción para ir a dejar unos libros hacia el pasillo de medicina. Llevaba un carrito lleno de libros ella los iba colocando uno por uno y sonrió tendría que decirle a Ishida sobre ello, ya que su amigo se dedicaría a la medicina. Mientras acomodaba aquellos libros noto como alguien más estaba en aquel pasillo, se giro para ver de quien se trataba y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al notar al chico de la vez pasada que la ignoraba completamente mientras veía en la fila de libros cual tomaría. Ella lentamente se acercaba mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Busca algo en especial? -Inoue le sonreía mientras el chico seguía mirando los libros, de un solo movimiento sin siquiera moverse, movió sus ojos en dirección a la chica para nuevamente mirar ignorándola completamente. Tomo un libro y se marcho de allí, dirigiéndose hacia las mesas de lectura. Inoue se molesto un poco por la actitud de aquel muchacho pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo.

Ya estaba a punto de acabarse su turno mientras checaba algunos datos en la computadora de la recepción, en cuanto cerro la ventaba pudo ver como aquel joven salía por la entrada principal, se le quedo mirando nuevamente y nuevamente su mirada fue ignorada. Pronto se dio cuenta con el pasar de los días que aquel joven iba todos los días a leer, tal vez era su pasatiempo. Ella misma se sorprendió que después de un tiempo se dedicaba a espiarlo y cuando el iba a dejar un libro ella en silencio iba a checar de que se trataba.

—¿Anatomía humana? todos son de medicina... -Inoue pronto se sorprendió ¿Por qué espiaba aquel joven? en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando allí se dio cuenta que solamente le había hablando una vez y que el joven había actuado descortés. ¿Pero porque seguía allí? llegando a su departamento miraba el techo mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabeza. —¿Porqué? -Era la pregunta que siempre se formaba en su cabeza. ¿Qué tenía ese muchacho? o peor aún ¿Qué tenía ella por comportarse como una loca espiando a alguien más? se sonrojo levemente al recordar el físico del muchacho y sobre todo aquellos ojos que tenía que se habían encontrado con los suyos. Realmente aquello la estaba volviendo loca.

Los días siguientes Inoue trataba de ignorar al joven, en cuanto de llegaba a la biblioteca y en cuanto se iba. Trataba de no voltear a verlo y se dedicaba hacer cualquier otra cosa. Pero un día toda su historia cambio. Para su suerte tuvo que trabajar todo el día hasta tarde pues la otra joven que la reemplazaba había caído enferma y no había nadie más por lo que decidió quedarse a cubrir el turno y para su sorpresa esa noche el joven aun no se marchaba tampoco. Solo faltaban unos minutos para que cerrara y al no ver iniciativa del muchacho por irse se dirigió hacia donde siempre estaba y le hablo.

—Disculpe, dentro de unos minutos cerraremos... -Inoue trataba de no verlo, pues aquellos ojos la ponían nerviosa. No escucho nada solo un simple "Hmp" de parte de el y se dirigió hacia la recepción, no tardo mucho en ver como el joven salía del lugar y minutos después cerraba las puertas de aquel enorme lugar. —Ah...es demasiado tarde creo que el tren ya no pasa... -Miro la hora en su teléfono móvil y noto que eran las diez y media. Por suerte para ella ese día no tenia clases, decidió caminar hasta su departamento aunque eso le costaría media hora.

La ciudad parecía un pueblo fantasma salvo algunas luces que alumbraban el lugar, aquello le dio un poco de escalofrió, era la primera vez que caminaba de noche sola, tomo con fuerza su bolsa y miraba con precaución a todos lados. Al llegar a una avenida, tenia dos formas de llegar a su casa un camino largo o un atajo aunque este se veía muy oscuro y peligroso. No lo pensó mucho y decidió irse por el atajo, ella simplemente quería llegar a su casa.

Pronto se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba lleno de bares y muchas mujeres que al parecer se prostituían, la miraban con recelo y ella se cubría mas con su bolsa mientras escuchaba como algunos hombres ebrios le decían cosas.

—Oi...jovencita porque no vienes conmigo. -Escucho a sus espaldas mientras se giraba y veia a un hombre alto y delgado mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios. —Te pagare muy bien.  
— ¿Qu...qué? -Ese hombre creía que era prostituta, trato de sonar cortes aunque un deje de miedo se empezaba apoderar de ella. —Disculpe pero yo no soy esa clase de mujeres ahora si me lo permite debo irme. -Nuevamente trato de caminar pero su paso fue detenido por el hombre que atrapaba fuertemente uno de sus brazos.

—¿Eh? que importa, aun así podre pasar un buen rato contigo. -El hombre empezó a carcajear mientras la mirada de Inoue se llenaba de pánico, ¿Donde estaba Tatsuki? ¿Dónde estaba Ichigo? ¿Porque era tan tonta? sabía que ese camino se veía malo y aun así se fue por el, se armo de valor y con su otra mano libre le soltó una bofetada al hombre lo que hizo que se enojara. —¡Maldita mocosa, te enseñare a respetar! -El hombre la llevo hasta un callejón sin salida mientras la tiraba al piso haciendo que Inoue se lastimara.

—No por favor...no me haga daño... -La mirada de Inoue seguía en pánico mientras pequeñas gotas salían disparadas de sus ojos causándole gracia aquel hombre.

—Deja de llorar tonta, porque ese lindo rostro no va con las lágrimas. -La tomo con delicadeza de su mentón y la miro con lujuria. —Ahora, te enseñare a respetar y que sientas lo que es un hombre.

Ella había entrado en total pánico mientras gateaba hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de aquel hombre, gritaba que la ayudaran pero los hombres y mujeres de allí parecían ignorarla ¿Así perdería su virginidad? ¿Aquello que tanto había guardado para el hombre de su vida? ¿Acaso después de que abusara de ella la mataría? que vida tan patética había llevado, ni siquiera habia cumpliendo su sueño de ser la mejor en gastronomía. Se tapo con ambos brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando a que aquel hombre comenzara pero nunca lo sintió, nunca. Lentamente se quito los brazos y abrió los ojos, lo que vio la sorprendió totalmente, ni en un millón de años, ni aunque fuese coincidencia lo creía. Allí estaba aquel chico de la biblioteca agarrando con una sola mano la muñeca de aquel hombre que lo miraba furioso y el lo miraba con una calma.

— ¿Que estas haciendo idiota? -Preguntaba furioso el hombre ya que el agarre del joven lo habia sorprendido completamente.

—Violar a una mujer no es digno de un hombre. -Inoue por fin habia escuchado la voz de aquel muchacho, era tan fría y calmada y a su vez tan grave.

—¿Y a eso a tí que te importa? ¡No me vengas con tonterías! -El hombre trato de darle un puñetazo con su otra mano libre pero el joven le habia ganado rompiéndole la muñeca de un movimiento lo que hizo gritar al hombre en dolor y dejando a Inoue de igual de sorprendida. —¡Bastardo! -Allí seguía el joven mirándolo como si se tratase de basura aquel hombre y con un movimiento de sus pies le soltó una patada mientras soltaba aquel hombre que cayo inconsciente al piso.

—No era más que basura. -El chico miraba al hombre que yacía con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta para después dirigir su vista a Inoue, mientras metía ambas manos a sus bolsillos.

— ¿Co...cómo?... -Inoue lentamente se ponía de pie y se llevaba una mano a su pecho, el joven lentamente se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar. —Es...¡Espera por favor! -El joven detuvo su paso en cuanto la escucho. —Gracias...gracias por salvarme.

— ¿Crees que te salve? -Ella lo miro sorprendida mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo para poder verla mejor. —Que tonta eres si piensas eso. Yo no te e salvado de nada si hay algo que no me gusta es que un hombre se comporte como basura. Tú tienes la culpa en primer lugar por venir a un lugar como estos, si no quieres que cualquier hombre te confunda con una prostituta sera mejor que no vuelvas a caminar por aquí nunca más. -Aquello la había sorprendido completamente, pero sabía que ese joven tenia razón, ella tenia la culpa, bajo en silencio su mirada.

—Aún así... -Su débil voz hizo que el joven posara sus ojos esmeraldas en la chica. —Aún así...te lo agradezco, enserio... muchas gracias. -Inoue le dedico una pequeña y debil sonrisa, el se le quedo mirando como si la estuviese estudiando, ella se agacho para tomar su bolso mientras su voz interrumpía las acciones de ella.

—Te llevare a tu casa, así ya no tendrás que moverte. -Inoue soltó un "¿Eh?" lleno de sorpresa mientras trataba de negarse pero nuevamente la interrumpió. —No te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy ordenando mujer.

En el camino ninguno de los dos decía nada, ella miraba atreves de la ventana las luces de la ciudad mientras el miraba hacia el frente. Desde que los dos subieron al automóvil ninguno había hecho ningún comentario, Orihime estaba totalmente nerviosa era la primera vez que se subía al auto de un hombre y en especial de un desconocido. Ella trato de calmar el ambiente hablándole un poco.

—Por cierto...mi nombre es Inoue Orihime. -Le sonrió, pero el ni siquiera la veía. —¿Cómo te llamas? -Y nuevamente fue ignorada. —¿Te gusta leer cierto?, ¿Estudias medicina?.

—Silencio mujer. -Inoue inmediatamente se callo al escuchar la fría voz del joven, ella bajo la mirada triste y el de reojo la observo solo para dirigir su vista al frente y detenerse en el rojo del semáforo. —Ulquiorra Ciffer.

—¿Eh? -Inoue lo miraba nuevamente sorprendida.

—Ese es mi nombre mujer.

—Oh, ya veo. -Y le volvió a sonreír. Y el semáforo cambio a verde dando marcha al automóvil. —Por cierto si no te molesta... ¿Que hacías en un lugar así?

—...-El joven no respondió, Inoue lo habia incomodado y decidió mejor olvidar aquello. No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento de Inoue, esta se bajo alegre mientras le repetía mil veces "Gracias" el solo la miraba en silencio, en cuanto Inoue cerro la puerta y se alejo un poco Ulquiorra dio marcha a su auto desapareciendo en las oscuras calles.

Y desde aquel pequeño incidente, ella seguía mirándolo en la biblioteca. Las cosas cambiaron, ella siempre que lo veía lo saludaba alegremente por lo contrario el apenas y si la veía. Siempre que Ulquiorra estaba leyendo podía sentir como Inoue estaba detrás de el con un libro diferente para que leyera. Fue cuando el se empezó a dar cuenta de lo extraña que ella era.

Tenían diez meses de verse en aquella biblioteca, tenían dos semanas de hablarse y ahora tenían apenas tres días de salir juntos. Eran tan contrarios, ella era como el sol, brillante y alegre y el era como la noche oscura y fría. Ella llamaba la atención mientras que el se perdía en el silencio. En esos tres días siempre iban a tomar un café, ella siempre le hablaba amigablemente mientras que el apenas y si le respondía con dos palabras. No fue hasta un fin de semana que ambos fueron a un restaurante bar, donde Inoue por primera vez tomaba. Para el era algo simple pero para ella, por ser su primera vez no pudo aguantar tanto.

—Mujer, te llevare a tu casa. -Inoue le sonría tontamente mientras Ulquiorra le ofrecía su brazo como apoyo.

—Ulquiorraaaa, no me quiero irrr, me la estoy pasando bieeen -Inoue torpemente caminaba mientras Ulquiorra la tomaba con fuerza para que no cayera. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su automóvil y la ayudo a sentarse. El inmediatamente se coloco en el lugar del piloto y prendió su carro.

—¿Porque no me dijiste que nunca habías tomado mujer? -Ulquiorra la veía de reojo mientras Inoue sonreia como loca.

—Porque no preguntasteeeeee -Inoue se reía a todo pulmón dentro del automóvil de Ulquiorra a pesar de que era molesto escuchar risas tan fuertes a el no le molestaban mucho.

Llegaron al departamento de Inoue y Ulquiorra la ayudo a subir mientras la tomaba de la cintura y pasaba un brazo suyo por su cuello.

—Mujer...¿Donde están tus llaves? -Le pregunto mientras la observaba como tontamente las sacaba de su pecho y se las entregaba. En cuanto las tomo, noto como estas estaban un poco calientes por el lugar en el cual se encontraban. Lentamente la llevo hasta su habitación y la dejo en la cama mientras la ayudaba a quitarse las sandalias.

—Ulquiorraa...-Inoue lo miraba sonrojada verlo de espaldas la hizo colorarse más, aunque ya estaba por el alcohol que habia ingerido. —Ulquiorra...te puedo pedir...algo -Ulquiorra lentamente se giraba para verla mientras Inoue se apoyaba con ambos brazos para quedar frente a frente. —Por favor...quédate conmigo hoy...

—Estas intoxicada, no sabes lo que estas diciendo mujer. -El la miraba calmado, cuando se disponía a levantarse de la orilla de la cama fue detenido por el suave agarre de ella que lo miraba de una forma que el no entendía. Ella aprovecho que el se quedo quieto y se inclino mas quedando ahora de rodillas en la cama para pegar sus labios a los de él.

Eso había tomado por sorpresa a Ulquiorra que por primera vez abría con asombro sus calmados ojos, mientras Inoue los mantenía cerrados, lentamente le dio acceso a la joven para responderle el beso ¿Por qué lo hacía?, no lo sabía, ¿Que sentía por ella? amor no era, atracción quizás. Después de unos segundos ambos se separaron para tomar aire y Orihime comenzó a besar y lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Ulquiorra lo que hizo que temblara un poco y tratara de sacar un gemido el cual contuvo mientras le tomaba con fuerza las manos y la detenía y ambos se miraron nuevamente.

—No me tientes mujer...porque después no responderé... -Orihime se sonrojo por aquel comentario y se acerco a el para besarlo nuevamente en los labios.

Eso había sido todo, eso había sido la señal para que ninguno de los dos parara. Ulquiorra la tumbo con cuidado en la cama mientras se posicionaba encima de ella. Lentamente iba haciendo un camino de besos hasta el cuello de la joven lo que le arrancaba suspiros y jadeos. Ulquiorra saboreaba cada parte de la piel de aquella mujer, esa mujer tenía algo extraño pero llamativo para el. Le llamaba la atención desde que cruzaron miradas aquella vez, ahora verla debajo de el lo excitaba demasiado. Como si se tratara de una bestia le saco la ropa con fuerza dejándola en su brasier y en sus bragas mientras ella lo miraba con la mirada entrecerrada.

—Ulqui...orra... -Y nuevamente devoraba aquellos labios, no quería perder ninguna parte de aquella mujer. Se separo solamente para quitarse su playera y su fuerte pecho volvió a caer sobre el de Orihime lo cual saco un suspiro de ella al sentir aquel fuerte y bien formado cuerpo. Ulquiorra metió astutamente su mano debajo de Orihime para desabrochar aquel brassier que se le hacía estorboso. Cuando se lo quito, Orihime un poco avergonzada se cubría sus pechos como podía pero Ulquiorra la detuvo.

—No hagas eso mujer... -La miraba tranquilamente mientras Orihime lo veía aun avergonzada, Ulquiorra le volvió a dar un beso en sus labios lo que provoco que Orihime llevara ambas manos al cuello de el en donde se enredaron. Lentamente volvía a descender volviendo a besar en cuello de Inoue hasta que llego aquellos enormes pechos, tomo el pecho izquierdo de Inoue con una mano mientras se llevaba el otro a la boca. Eso provoco que Inoue gimiera un poco alto lo que era canción para los oídos de Ulquiorra, le gustaba el modo en que ella gemía por sus carias y como mencionaba su nombre entrecortada. Así estuvo un buen rato divirtiéndose con los pechos de aquella mujer cambiando su boca a cada uno de ves en cuanto cuando fue descendiendo mas dejando en lugar de su boca ambas manos. Orihime sentía como Ulquiorra descendía hasta llegar a su ombligo al cual también le daba pequeños besos, se llevo una boca tratando de callar sus gemidos pero sintió una mano de Ulquiorra se la quitaba. Lentamente Ulquiorra le quitaba las braguitas blancas a Inoue dejándola completamente a su merced. El la vio unos momentos mientras Inoue permanecía totalmente sonrojada por la vergüenza. —Eres perfecta mujer. -Ese comentario sonrojo aun mas a Inoue pero no le dio tiempo de nada cuando sintio dos dedos invasores en su parte más intima que la acariciaban ella soltó un sonoro gemido lo que provoco que algo debajo del pantalón de Ulquiorra se elevara atrapándolo. Ulquiorra la acariciaba mientras Inoue se arqueaba por el placer, el sabia que debía prepararla bien antes del gran momento.

Para ella todo aquello era nuevo, aquellas sensaciones que despertaban con cada caricia y roce de Ulquiorra ella no podía controlar lo que su cuerpo pedía...lo que necesitaba. Sintió como llegaba al primer orgasmo mientras soltaba otro gemido seguido del nombre del joven lo cual hizo que los dedos del joven se mancharan con su néctar. Ella se sonrojo totalmente y apenada trataba de disculparse pero se sorprendió de ver como el joven se llevaba ambos dedos a la boca y se pasaba la lengua por ellos. Vio como el se bajaba por completo su pantalón y dejaba a la vista unos bóxers negros que al parecer estaban muy apretados, de un rápido movimiento de deshizo de ellos mientras la observaba, ella se asombro al ver el tamaño del miembro de Ulquiorra, ella no se esperaba ver uno a su edad, ella pensaba que vería uno ya cuando tuviera mas edad, lentamente Ulquiorra se posiciono encima de ella y le abría ambas piernas para tener mejor acceso, Orihime lo veía con sorpresa y con un poco de miedo pues por lo que sabia, la primera vez siempre dolía.

—Uhm...Ulquiorra...es mi prim...primera vez... -Inoue estaba totalmente avergonzaba mientras veia como Ulquiorra se ponía en posición y le dedicaba una ultima mirada.

—Lo sé mujer, solo espera el principio puede ser doloroso pero después te acostumbraras... -Inoue asintió y el la vio por ultima vez mientras Inoue cerraba con fuerza sus ojos esperando el momento, Ulquiorra coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Inoue lo que provoco que ambos jadearan al mismo momento, el sabia que no aguantaría mas, por lo que se introdujo dentro de ella de un solo movimiento. Sintió como una barrera trataba de sacar al intruso mientras un desgarrador grito de Inoue lo alertaba profundamente llego hasta sus labios tratando de calmarla con besos mientras permanecía quieto dentro de ella. Después de unos minutos sintió como ella comenzaba a moverse dándole a entender que el dolor habia desaparecido, Ulquiorra no tardo en captar el aviso y comenzó a moverse con mayor fuerza mientras Inoue iniciaba con sonoros gemidos inundando aquel cuarto de ellos.

Esa noche eran amantes, esa noche ambos se entregaron, para ella era la primera vez, para el desgraciadamente no era pero sentía como si fuese. Juntos formaron una danza de sincronía mientras ambos sentían como pronto llegarían al momento decisivo. Ella se aferro a el fuertemente mientras gritaba su nombre y el solamente gemía y así llegaron al orgasmo, el sintiendo como las paredes de Inoue se contraían apretando su miembro lo cual hizo que derramara su semilla dentro de ella. Ella le sonrió con ternura al sentir algo caliente dentro de ella y lo abrazo con ternura. El se desplomo encima de ella mientras con sus pocas fuerzas tomaba las sabanas para taparse. Así durmieron ambos. Para Orihime era la primera vez que se sentía protegida desde que su hermano había fallecido, para el era la primera vez que se sentía en paz.

Los rayos del sol la despertaron con un gran dolor de cabeza, trato de taparse con las sabanas pero le era imposible, lentamente se incorporaba mientras se estiraba al no sentir prenda alguna se coloco la sabana a su cuerpo sonrojándose y recordando la noche pasada. Se giro sonriendo para ver a su compañero pero no lo vio allí. No entendía porque se habia puesto triste pero vio como un pequeño papel estaba en su mueble se acerco y lo tomo y lo leyó.

_" Aquí te dejo mi número por si necesitas cualquier cosa._

Ulquiorra "

Ella simplemente sonrió. Los días próximos tuvo que renunciar en su trabajo aunque se sentía triste, había descuidado mucho sus estudios ya no estaba concentrada al cien por ciento. Regreso a su vida normal, después de aquella noche ya no volvió a ver a Ulquiorra aunque el sabía donde vivía y ella tenía su número nadie hacia en intento por verse. Así pasaron las semanas y con ellas también comenzó a verse a una Inoue con nauseas, una Inoue cansada lo que alerto a su mejor amiga.

—¿Orihime estás bien? -Tatsuki la veía preocupada mientras Inoue trataba de comerse una manzana.

—Claro que sí...no te preocupes Tatsuki-chan es solo...que los estudios me tienen consumida... -Inoue le sonrió débilmente mientras Tatsuki no se quedaba del todo contenta con la respuesta de su amiga.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso habia comido algo mal? no, eso no podía ser pues ya tenia poco mas de tres semanas sintiéndose mal. ¿Que tenia? ¿Habia cogido algún virus? sabía que debía irse a checar a un medico pronto aunque la razón mas grande para ella era que estaba cansada por tanto estudio.

Fue a una pequeña clínica en donde los médicos habían sido amigos de su hermano Sora por lo cual no le cobran a Inoue allí estaba sentada mientras uno de los médicos la examinaba.

—Bien Inoue no se como decirlo pero ¿Cuando fue tu ultima regla? -El médico la veía mientras apuntaba en una tabla Inoue se sonrojo por aquella pregunta y se quedo pensando.  
—Bueno...la verdad...ahora que lo dice tengo como tres semanas de retraso...¡No me diga que algo malo me paso y que me moriré! -Orihime miraba aterrada al médico que la miro sorprendido por su comentario y comenzó a reírse.

—No, claro que no morirás Orihime, al contrario por todos tus síntomas y por la pequeña muestra de sangre que te tome estas embarazada. ¡Felicidades Orihime! -El médico la miraba sonriendo mientras ella lo miraba shockeada.

—Co...¿Cómo? -Estaba impresionada, shockeada y sorprendida. "Embarazada" era la única palabra en su mente. —¿Como puede ser posible...? pero...yo nunca... -Y se detuvo en aquella ultima frase, estaba en lo cierto ahora lo recordaba aquella noche con Ulquiorra ¡Por dios! estaba ebria y se le habia olvidado decirle que usara protección, lo mas importante de todo. El médico la dejo sola para que asumiera su noticia. Inoue permanecía en total shock ¿Y ahora que haría? ¿Que pasaría con ella? muy apenas podía vivir por su cuenta ¿Que haría con un bebe? tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas, tendría que ponerse en cuidados inmediatamente y sobretodo ¿Que haría con sus estudios? miles de preguntas cruzaron por su mente ¿Que haría? sin pensarlo tomo su teléfono y marco un solo numero, un numero que no se habia atrevido a marcar en mucho tiempo.

—¿Diga? -Una fría y calmada voz se oida del otro lado.

—¿Ulquiorra?...-Inoue preguntaba no sabiendo como decirle aquello, ¿Que pasaría si el la rechazaba ahora? ¿Que haría ella sola?

—¿Que sucede?... -Pregunto calmado esperando la respuesta de aquella mujer, mientras Orihime tomaba un gran bocado de aire.

—Ulquiorra, estoy embarazada. -Pudo escuchar como el joven se quedaba en silencio, ella se apreto con fuerza su falda cuando lo escucho porfin.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí...

—¿Cuanto tiempo tienes?

—Al parecer entre tres semanas y media...

—Oh ya veo.

—Ulquiorra...¿Qué haremos? -Inoue estaba preocupada, ella sabía que no se podría deshacer de aquella criatura que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.

—Tranquila mujer, ¿Donde estas? -Pregunto calmado mientras Orihime le decía la dirección. —Bien, espérame alli, no tardare mucho.

Y como si estuviera por allí, Ulquiorra no tardo en llegar en su automóvil negro, Orihime lo esperaba fuera de la pequeña clínica con cara de preocupación mientras Ulquiorra le indicaba que se metiera dentro del auto.

—¿Estas completamente segura de que estas embarazada mujer? -Una última vez le pregunto y Orihime asintió bajando la mirada triste. —¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?

—Quedármelo...yo no... no tengo la fuerza ni la estupidez de deshacerme de el...el no tiene la culpa...

—...-Ulquiorra la vio en silencio mientras daba marcha a su automóvil. —Bien, entonces a partir de ahora ese niño y tú me perteneces y estarán bajo mi cuidado. -Orihime lo miraba en silencio con sorpresa mientras sonreía.

Ahora lo que faltaba, era esperar al momento correcto y ordenar bien su vida para que sus amigos se enteraran.


	6. Complicaciones

Bueno pues primero que nada muchas gracias por esperarme en estos días, debo decir que no soy muy buena con la medicina y las inyecciones pero para poder mejorar rápido tuve que tomar inyecciones y jarabes…en fin. Como al fin me siento un poco bien aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y que no me odien por como cambio las cosas, no se me desesperen recuerden que este es un UlquiHime .

Nota: Ningun personaje me pertenece todos son del gran Tite Kubo. (Aunque me gustaría que me diese a Ulquiorra) ´3´

Bueno, espero y disfruten y me sigan dejando reviews porque ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo, saludos.

* * *

**Complicaciones**

Lentamente abría sus débiles ojos del cansancio ¿Acaso se habia quedado dormida? ¿Todo habia sido un cruel sueño? Trato de incorporarse de su lugar solo para sentir un dolor en el corazón, lentamente se llevo una mano y sonrió con tristeza.

—No fue un sueño…lo que paso con Kurosaki-kun… -¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta? Ella ya tenía a Ulquiorra, ¡Por dios bendito! Le iba a dar un hijo, pero ¿Por qué seguía su corazón latiendo con fuerza por Ichigo? Se mordió su labio tratando de apaciguar sus emociones pero unos golpecitos pequeños en su entrada la hicieron que saliera de la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta y ver quién era. —Ah…-Con sorpresa veía al hombre que yacía parado en su entrada, ella sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que el hombre pasara. — ¿No estabas ocupado hoy Ulquiorra?

—Tuve tiempo libre. –En silencio pasaba al pequeño departamento mientras examinaba con la vista a la mujer, ella se veía tan cansada, tal débil… — ¿Estas enferma? –Pregunto calmado mientras Inoue le ofrecía una taza de te mientras le indicaba que se sentara en una pequeña silla.

—No, solo estoy un poco cansada es todo…no tienes por qué preocuparte. –Y le volvió a sonreiré. El sabía que no estaba bien, el la habia visto con aquel hombre ¿Por qué tanto rodeos? El siempre era claro y directo. Claramente si estaba mal, sus ojos la delataban completamente aquellos ojos llenos de vida ahora estaban rojos e hinchados seguramente habia estado llorando.

—Ya veo. –Fue su única respuesta que le dio y ambos quedaron en silencio.

Miles de pensamientos cruzaban la mente de ella. ¿Kurosaki la amaba? ¿Qué haría ella?, Inoue miro fugazmente a Ulquiorra y siguió pensando. Realmente ella no tenía problemas con la forma de ser de Ulquiorra, sabia que era un hombre frío, sin palabras y sumamente inteligente. Pero desde aquella noche nunca se habían besado otra vez, ni siquiera abrazado. No deseaba formularse aquella pregunta por su cabeza pero como quiera salió "¿Qué era ella para él?". Ulquiorra noto la mirada de Inoue sobre él y se lo hizo saber.

— ¿Qué ocurre mujer?

—Ulquiorra… ¿Qué soy para ti realmente? –Inoue lo miraba serena y tranquila mientras Ulquiorra la miraba sorprendido. —Sé que soy la madre de tu hijo…que tu cuidarías de mi y de él… pero realmente ¿Qué significo para ti? –Inoue tomaba con fuerza su pequeña taza mientras seguía manteniendo con firmeza su mirada sobre aquel hombre que lentamente cerraba sus ojos para mirarla momentos después.

—Eso es difícil de contestar. –Y ella lo miraba sorprendida, realmente esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba pero solo se quedo allí quieta en silencio. ¿Por qué no le decía algo mas? Era claro que no estaba en el decir palabras de amor. Para el eran tonterías, no era que el fuese un moustro pero el simplemente pensaba que con la compañía del otro era mas que suficiente para hacer referencia a una "pareja".

—Oh…ya veo. –E Inoue le sonrió en silencio.

Allí permanecieron en silencio los dos, observándose sin que nadie dijera palabra alguna. Mientras Ichigo pasaba por casa pensativo ni siquiera le hizo caso a su padre que trataba de abrazarlo e ignoro por completo a sus dos pequeñas hermanas menores que lo veían confundidas ¿Qué le habia pasado a Ichigo?.

—Maldición…creo que no debí decirle de esa forma. –Ichigo se llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza tratando de recordar lo que habia pasado y recordó la mirada triste de Inoue. —Eso…era algo que realmente no me esperaba ver…

**_Flash Back_**

—_Rukia, necesitamos hablar. –Ichigo miraba serio a su novia que al principio le miraba sorprendida pero cambio en un instante a una de comprensión._

—_Lo sé Ichigo. –Rukia le dedicaba una mirada un poco triste, se le acerco y lo tomo de un hombro. —Lo sé por lo que acabo de ver…_

—_Rukia… es que yo no… lo siento. –Ichigo miraba el piso tratando de evitar la mirada de comprensión de Rukia mientras esta le levantaba la barbilla con su mano libre._

—_No te preocupes Ichigo, yo estaré bien. Si esto es lo que realmente deseas entonces ve por ello…solo trata de no salir lastimado ni lastimar a Inoue. –Y en pequeños pasos lentos se fue alejando de el en dirección a su casa._

—_Gracias por comprenderme Rukia… -Un débil susurro salió de sus labios al tiempo que veía ahora a su ex novia alejarse._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

—Pero no me rendiré, eso por seguro. –Miro decidido su techo mientras pensaba que haría ahora que habia asustado a Inoue.

* * *

Una limosina negra iba a máxima velocidad hacia su destino dentro de ella dos personas discutían mientras una tomaba tranquilamente un vaso de vino.

—Aizen… ¿Estás seguro de esto? –Harribel lo miraba preocupada mientras el hombre sonreía mientras pasaba sus finos labios sobre aquel vaso de vidrio.

—No hay de qué preocuparse Harribel, ya verás que con esto Ulquiorra regresara a mi, asi como lo hicieron sus hermanos.

—…Pero aun asi estoy preocupada por él. –Harribel dejaba a un lado su vaso y le dedicaba una mirada amenazante. —Si la llamamos es por que verdaderamente es emergencia, creo que deberíamos dejar que pase un tiempo más y que Ulquiorra se deshaga de esa mujer.

—Si lo hiciera, ¿Dónde quedaría la diversión? –Aizen tomaba su teléfono celular y marcaba velozmente un numero que no tardo ser atendido.

— _¿Hola_? –Una voz se podía escuchar del otro lado del audicular mientras Aizen comenzaba hablar.

—Buenas noches, soy yo…Aizen Sousuke.

— ¡_Ah! ¡Aizen-sama! Cuanto tiempo de no saber de usted y de su familia, creí que me tenían abandonada_ –La voz de una mujer alegre se dejaba sonar mejor mientras se escuchaban risillas de parte de ella.

—Lo sé y lo lamento, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck…pero a salido un inconveniente con "_Ulquiorra_". –En cuanto menciono el nombre del muchacho, la voz de la mujer dejo de sonar alegre y se quedo en silencio unos momentos.

— _¿Qué a sucedido? _–Súbitamente su voz cambio a la de una persona fría mientras Aizen sonreía y Harribel lo veía un poco enfadada.

—Oh, necesito que tomes el primer vuelo a Japón ahora mismo para que puedas estar enterada de todo.

—…_Como ordene_. –Y súbitamente la llamada se corto.

— ¿Qué sucede Harribel? Creí que tu también deseabas que esa mujer se alejara de tu hijo lo más rápido posible. –Aizen le miraba sonriendo con arrogancia mientras su mujer miraba a otro lado.

—Lo se, pero no tenias porque traerla.

—Solo es para que las cosas mejoren. –Y tomo un sorbo de su vino al tiempo que abría la ventana y dejaba que la brisa acariciara su cabellera.

* * *

—¿Ya te vas? –Inoue observaba como Ulquiorra se levantaba de su lugar y tomaba su tasa para llevarla al fregadero. —No, déjala yo lo hago.

—No, está bien. –Y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina ignorando completamente a Inoue. Lavó la taza y después se dirigió hasta la entrada seguido detrás de Orihime que lo observaba en silencio. —Vine creyendo que estabas mal pero veo que no es así…dentro de una semana te llevare a que te revisen de nuevo ¿Cumplirás los tres meses cierto?

—Sí…-Fue la débil respuesta de ella mientras lo observaba.

—Bien… -La observo rápidamente. —Mañana en la mañana vendré por ti.

— ¿Eh? –Eso habia sorprendido a Inoue que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar del todo pues Ulquiorra ya estaba bajando los pequeños escalones. —E…espera, pero…

—Silencio mujer, no lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. –Ulquiorra detuvo su paso en las pequeñas escaleras mientras de volteaba de medio perfil para verla, ella lo miraba sorprendida pero cambio su mirada mientras sonreía alegre.

—Está bien, aquí te esperare entonces. –Y nuevamente Ulquiorra continuó su camino mientras Inoue lo observaba marcharse.

_**Definitivamente tenían una forma extraña de trasmitirse cariño **_Y era un pensamiento que ambos tenían muy claro.

Ulquiorra llego a su casa, observo como la limosina de sus padres ya estaba lo que indicaba que ya habían regresado de su paseo diario. Estaciono su carro y camino hasta la entrada en cuanto abrió la puerta pudo observar una cabellera verde que el muy bien reconocía abrió sus ojos en sorpresa mientras con su voz fría hacia a un lado a la mujer que se tiraba en sus brazos.

—Neliel…quítate. –La observo calmado mientras con sus manos trataba de separarla pero la chica se resistía.

— ¡Ah! Ulqui-chan eres maloooo, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía ¿Así me recibes? –La mujer le hacia pucheros mientras lo observaba este aprovecho para quitársela de encima y dirigirse hacia las escaleras directo al cuarto de sus padres para una explicación. — ¡No me ignores Ulqui!

— ¿Qué es esto? –Ulquiorra abría de un portazo la habitación de sus padres, su madre Harribel se secaba el cabello después de una ducha y su padre Aizen leía un libro mientras permanecía acostado en su cama.

—Oh, ya veo que te enteraste de la pequeña sorpresa que teníamos escondida para ti. ¿Te gusto? –Aizen cerraba su libro para ver a su hijo que lo miraba seriamente.

— ¿Por qué la han traído? –Preguntaba con veneno Ulquiorra mientras sus padres lo observaban en silencio, repentinamente Ulquiorra sintió un gran peso en su espalda. —A un lado Neliel.

— ¡No! Te extrañe mucho, no voy a dejarte ir –Neliel le sacaba la lengua mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

Inoue se habia levantado ya hace unas horas, habia tomado una ducha y ya se habia cambiado de ropas, ahora se cepillaba con suavidad su larga cabellera mientras tarareaba una canción de cunas a su bebe. Se sonrojo sin que se diera cuenta y sonrió alegremente. Ella sabía que Ulquiorra se habia dado cuenta de su sufrimiento aunque no se lo dijo como solía hacerlo, el siempre tan directo.

Miraba el reloj mientras ponía cara de preocupación ¿Qué le habría pasado? Ulquiorra era de las personas que odiaban las impuntualidades. "Tal vez tubo trabajo" era el pensamiento de Inoue mientras se llevaba un dedo debajo de su barbilla. Pasaron tres horas y no habia rastro de Ulquiorra, Orihime tomo en su pecho su celular y se debatió en si debía marcar o no al final lo hizo.

—Vamos…contéstame… -El celular de Ulquiorra permanecía apagado. Orihime inconscientemente comenzó a preocuparse, trato de despejar esos pensamientos tal vez un poco de aire fresco la despejaría, si un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría mucho. En cuanto abrió la puerta se congelo al ver la persona que estaba parada allí a punto de tocar. —Ah… -Fue lo único que pronuncio al verlo allí.

—Por favor, perdóname. –Ichigo la veía preocupado mientras Inoue no sabía que hacer.

—Kurosaki-kun… -No sabía que decirle, ella no tenía el valor suficiente como para correrlo de allí, se mordió con fuerza su labio inferior mientras Ichigo seguía mirándola con preocupación.

—Por favor Inoue…deja…deja te explico las cosas… ¿Por favor?

Pasaron unas horas y ambos habían ido a una pequeña cafetería donde Ichigo tomaba café e Inoue un pequeño batido de frutas.

—Y esa es la historia Inoue… -Ichigo la miraba después de que ella escucho su historia, pero ella estaba aun todavía shockeada que no sabía que decir. —Te entiendo si nunca más quieres hablarme Inoue pero necesitaba decírtelo.

—¿Por qué? –Un leve susurro salió de sus débiles labios mientras Ichigo la escuchaba atento. —¿Por qué decidiste cambiar de opinión Kurosaki-kun? Porque…no lo entiendo…tu rechazaste mis sentimientos…es simplemente que no lo logro entender del todo…

—Inoue…sabes que yo siempre e estado para ti y que somos buenos amigos desde pequeños, crei que debía protegerte como lo hago con Yuzu y Karin, crei que eras otra de mis hermanas pequeñas pero creo que me equivoque en eso…

—Oh…ya veo. –Inoue tomaba un sorbo de su batido mientras miraba la mesa.

—Bueno… ¿Si te dije que Ulquiorra fue a mi casa amenazarme? –En cuanto Ichigo menciono eso, Inoue escupió el sorbo que habia tomado mirándolo incrédula.

— ¿Qué Ulquiorra qué? –Inoue no lo entendía e Ichigo la miro sorprendido también.

—Bueno si, después de que te confesé aquello Ulquiorra apareció en mi casa y me golpeo y amenazo. Dijo que tu y el bebe le pertenecían. –Algo dentro de Orihime se alegro al escuchar a Ichigo decir esas cosas y se sonrojo levemente mientras lo escuchaba atenta. —Pero…le dije que eso creía. –Y nuevamente la veía decidido. —Estoy decidido a luchar por ti Inoue, si tú me dejas, aunque no me hables ahora, aunque me odies…se que un día cambiaras de parecer. –Inoue inconscientemente se sonrojo más y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. ¿Por qué otra vez sentía aquello?

—Kurosaki-kun… -Nuevamente allí estaba ella sin saber que decirle, dos partes de ella se debatían ferozmente en que decirle una parte de ella le decía que debía rechazarlo, ella tendría el hijo de otro hombre pero también estaba la antigua parte de Inoue aquella que amaba ferozmente a Ichigo, después de mucho no sabía qué hacer.

—No te preocupes mientras Inoue, mientras sepas eso por mi esta bien. –Ichigo le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa, se habia percatado de la mirada preocupante de su amiga y decidió cambiarle el tema. —Por cierto ¿Cuánto llevas Inoue?

—Ahm…dos meses y medio, la próxima cumpliere tres.

—¡Genial! –Ichigo seguía sonriéndole lo que provoco que Inoue se confundiera un poco. —¿Y que deseas que sea?

—La verdad no me importa Kurosaki-kun, mientras mi bebe nazca sano y salvo yo sere realmente feliz. –Inoue se llevo sus manos a su vientre sonriendo de una manera maternal lo que la hacía ver mas bella cosa que Ichigo noto.

—Ya veo, eso espero Inoue… -Y le dedico otra sonrisa que Inoue respondió. —Bueno, te llevare a tu departamento creo que hoy llega Tatsuki.

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? –Los ojos de Inoue se iluminaron mientras alzaba sus brazos alegre. —¡Yazaaa! La extraño mucho quiero verla.

—Si, ya le avise que estarás en tu departamento, vamos.

—Claro Kurosaki-kun. –Y ambos salieron de aquel lugar para dirigirse a los pequeños departamentos.

Todo el camino olvidaron la parte de la confesión y discutían temas en común como la escuela, sus amigos y anécdotas del pasado lo que saco carcajadas de parte de ambos cuando por fin se podían divisar los departamentos en los cuales vivía Inoue esta noto el lujoso y negro carro de Ulquiorra lo que hizo que parara en seco.

—¿Qué sucede Inoue? –Pregunto Ichigo al no entender porque se habia detenido.

—Es…Es Ulquiorra…por favor Kurosaki-kun…de aquí puedo llegar sola, gracias por acompañarme. –Inoue trataba de empujarlo en dirección contraria mientras le sonreía agradecida.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? No, claro que no te dejare aquí, te acompañare a tu departamento. –Ichigo protestaba a los pequeños empujones de Inoue.

—Por..por favor de aquí puedo seguir sola. –Inoue lo miraba preocupada pero Ichigo la ignoro y la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta los departamentos.

—Ni loco, estas embarazada no me iré tranquilo hasta que estés en la puerta de tu casa.

Cuando llegaron a los departamentos vieron el auto estacionado pero no habia nadie, subieron lentamente las pequeñas escaleras, Inoue iba con la cabeza gacha en cuanto la levanto lo primero que vio fueron los pies de una persona que ella realmente conocía.

—Oh, con que al fin llegas mujer. –Inoue tembló al notar el tono de voz con que Ulquiorra se dirigía a ella. —Te estuve esperando y yo odio esperar.

—Ul…quiorra… -Inoue lo miraba un poco asustada, al conectar su mirada con la de Ulquiorra no vio la tranquilidad que siempre lo rodeaba, estaba molesto lo podía sentir y bajo su mirada inmediatamente.

—Oi, no le hables en ese tono a Inoue. –Ichigo se ponía en medio de Inoue y de Ulquiorra, este quitaba su mirada de la mujer y la dirigía a Ichigo.

—Otra vez tu Kurosaki Ichigo…creo que la vez pasada te advertí que no tendría compasión de ti. –Las manos de Ulquiorra permanecían en sus bolsillos mientras lentamente las iba sacando mientras miraba como si fuese aplastar a una mosca a Ichigo.

—Yo también te lo dije, no la vas a tener fácil conmigo, Ulquiorra –Ichigo le sonrió desafiante mientras se ponía en posición de pelea e Inoue los miraba asustada. ¿Acaso tenían pensado pelear?

—No…¡Por favor no! No peleen ¡No conseguirán nada con ello por favor paren! –Inoue se posicionaba en medio de los dos mientras sus débiles manos se ponían en los pechos de ambos para tratar de separar la tención de allí.

—Mujer…muévete. –Ulquiorra la miraba fríamente mientras Inoue lo miraba decidida aunque temblaba y un suave "**_No_**" salía de sus labios. — ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que…no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que los dos paren… -Inoue lo miraba preocupada, no entendía porque Ulquiorra se comportaba de esa manera pero temía, temía por la vida de aquellos dos hombres que estaban en medio de ella.

—Inoue… -Ichigo la miraba pero unos pequeños aplausos los desconcentraron a los tres y dirigieron su vista hacia la mujer que yacía al final de las escaleras.

—Bravo, bravo, bravo. Pero que alboroto están armando ustedes tres –La mujer de cabellera verde los veía mientras sonreía alegremente.

—¿Quién eres tu? –Ichigo le pregunto al no reconocer a la mujer.

—Ah, pero si Ulqui-chan es malo ¿Por qué no me has presentado? –La mujer hacia pucheros mientras Ichigo e Inoue volteaban a ver sin comprender a Ulquiorra que este solo bufaba molesto.

—Maldición me siguió.

— ¿Quién es ella Ulquiorra? –El corazón de Inoue latió con fuerza un segundo y se detuvo en seco al otro. Aquella pregunta le pesaba ¿Por qué esa mujer llamaba Ulqui-chan a Ulquiorra? Algo en su corazón le dolió y mucho cuando lo miraba y miraba a la mujer.

—Bien en caso de que Ulquiorra no me quiere presentar yo lo hare. –La mujer sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Inoue e Ichigo. —Mi nombre es Neliel Tu Odelschwanck pero como mi nombre es demasiado para ustedes solo díganme Nel y soy la prometida de Ulquiorra Ciffer. –Y sonrió con arrogancia mientras miraba a Orihime.

— _¿Prometida? _–Esa palabra le dolió. Ichigo y ella estaban sorprendidos nunca pensaron que Ulquiorra… — ¿Es verdad…Ulquiorra? –Inoue miraba con tristeza a Ulquiorra que cerraba sus ojos.

—Sí, es cierto, nuestros padres acordaron nuestro compromiso hace años. –Ulquiorra seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras Inoue miraba el piso y Neliel sonreía.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Inoue luchaba con fuerza para que sus lágrimas no salieran lo que fue en vano cuando sus débiles ojos grises llenos de gotas saladas miraban temblorosa al hombre que permanecía de pie enfrente de ella.

—….-Ulquiorra simplemente permanecia en silencio, Ichigo aun seguía en shock hasta que reacciono.

—Oi Ulquiorra, será mejor que te muevas y dejes pasar a Inoue a su casa. –Ichigo miraba realmente molesto a Ulquiorra que a su petición se hacia a un lado e Ichigo tomaba en sus brazos a Inoue que la guiaba lentamente a su departamento. Pero al pasar a un lado de Ulquiorra Inoue se detuvo en seco y lo miro triste.

—¿Por qué me mentiste Ulquiorra? ¿Eso significo para ti? ¿Poca cosa? –E inmediatamente se fue llorando hasta que Ichigo cerró con fuerza la puerta en las narices de Ulquiorra, Nel subía las escaleras con agilites y se ponía a un lado de Ulquiorra.

—Vaya vaya, pero que dramáticos son. ¿No lo crees Ulqui-chan?

—Deja de llamarme así. –Ulquiorra la miraba con frialdad y Neliel le sonreía de forma arrogante.

—Por favor Ulquiorra –Neliel se deslizaba con lentitud por los hombros de Ulquiorra hasta que llego a su oreja donde le susurro seductoramente. —Si sabias muy bien que mi llegada aquí significa solo para acabar con esto ya que yo soy tu prometida y pronto nos casaremos. –Ulquiorra la siguió mirando con frialdad mientras se disponía a bajar las escaleras seguido de Neliel que se detenía para marchar a un número.

— _¿Sí?-_La voz del otro lado del aparato sonaba un poco ocupada por lo que Neliel se apresuro.

—Lo primero salió perfecto. –Sonreía Neliel mientras la persona con la que hablaba quedaba en silencio unos momentos.

—_Muy bien Neliel, recuerda seguir con lo que te pedí._

—Entendido Aizen-sama. –Y colgó para irse junto con Ulquiorra.

"**¿Por qué me mentiste Ulquiorra?"**

—_No, yo no te mentí._

"**¿Eso significo para ti?"**

—_No mujer._

"**¿Poca cosa?"**

—_Tu existencia es todo para mí mujer._

Mientras Ulquiorra se marchaba irritado por la aparición de Ichigo y Neliel, Inoue lloraba consolándose en los brazos de Ichigo que la aferraba como si fuese una muñeca que en cualquier momento caería en mil pedazos. Ulquiorra simplemente apretó con fuerza el volante, las cosas se habían complicado un poco.


	7. Necesidad

Bueno muchas gracias primero que nada por sus mensajes para que mejore y efectivamente ya estoy mucho mejor que la semana pasada. Bueno aquí nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo. Tal vez actualizo demasiado rápido pero después se me olvida y ahora también que tengo tiempo en mis estudios porque después se vuelven sumamente pesados y entonces si ya nos fue mal.

Estoy eternamente agradecida con todas las personas que me dejan reviews, mil gracias a todos ustedes y por gustarles mi historia. Ustedes son el ánimo que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo (Aunque tenga miles de horrores ortográficos) bueno espero y disfruten de este nuevo.

Ahora como leí por allí demasiadas cosas malas ala pobre de Nel, conforme vayan pasando los caps se darán cuenta. Además decidí ponerla a ella pues creí que se "asemejaba" un poco más a Orihime además de que no quería agregar a alguien como Loli porque no sé, aunque quien sabe mi retorcida mente e imaginación puede pensar en ello para futuro : P

RECUERDEN QUE NINGUN PERSONAJE ES DE MI PERTENENCIA, TODOS SON DEL GRAN KUBO TITE.

* * *

**Lo Que Necesitabamos Escuchar**

Orihime lloraba desconsoladamente a un lado de Ichigo que permanecía a su lado para tratar de calmarla, el no decía nada solo sentía como el pequeño cuerpo de Inoue se aferraba al suyo, como si separarse de el significara la muerte.

— ¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun?... ¿Por qué? –Entre sollozos Inoue trataba de articular palabras pero le era imposible sentía como un nudo en su garganta se formaba cada vez que a su mente se le venía la imagen de Ulquiorra con aquella mujer.

—Lo siento Inoue… -Fue lo único que atino a decir Ichigo mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza acariciando su cabeza con infinita ternura. —No te preocupes…yo estaré aquí siempre…

—…Gracias… -Inoue lo abrazaba mientras aun sentía como sus lagrimas caían sin que ella pudiese hacer algo.

—Si lo deseas…puedo cambiarte de clínica mi padre y yo conocemos varias la próxima semana tienes revisión ¿Verdad? –Ichigo la observaba, se veía tan débil tan frágil como una muñequita. Inoue solo asintió debajo de el e Ichigo sonrió. —Está bien…yo estaré contigo Inoue…

* * *

Ulquiorra se detuvo en seco en un lujoso hotel mientras Neliel lo miraba sin entender.

— ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? ¿No íbamos a ir a tu casa? –Lo observaba sin entender, después lo entendió y de su asiento dio un pequeño brinco para quedar más cerca de Ulquiorra mientras le susurraba sensualmente al oído. —¿Haremos cosas malas Ulquiorra?

—Bájate. –Fue su única respuesta, con su tono normal, tranquilo y frio. Lentamente salía de su lugar y Neliel lo seguía mientras iba brincando detrás de el hasta que llegaron a la recepción. —Aquí tienes. –Neliel lo miraba sin entender mientras Ulquiorra depositaba en su mano las llaves de una habitación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No me quedare aquí! –Neliel lo miraba furiosa mientras Ulquiorra permanecía tranquilo con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Si no tienes planeado quedarte aquí entonces puedes mendigar por la ciudad, pues a mi casa no te permitiré entrar. –Ulquiorra mantenía su mirada en ella mientras esta trataba de protestar. —Silencio, tu voz es molesta. –Y salió caminando tranquilo en dirección a su automóvil mientras Neliel lo miraba enojada desde la recepción.

Tenía que pensar muy bien que haría ahora, por culpa de Neliel aquella mujer estaba sufriendo y eso lo molestaba por no decir que lo ponía triste. Pero también le inundo una ola de celos, vio como aquel hombre del mismo color de cabello de la mujer entraba tranquilo a su casa. Se subió violentamente a su carro y cerro con fuerza la puerta. El no era así, el no perdía su paciencia tan fácil. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Acaso debía pedir perdón? ¿Pero a qué y cómo? No estaba en su naturaleza hacer ese tipo de acciones. Llego a su casa, como era costumbre sus padres no estaban seguramente seguían en el hospital o en alguna otra actividad, subió lentamente las escaleras hasta que se encerró en su habitación. Tomo una ducha fría, trataba de despejar aunque fuese en ese momento sus pensamientos que lo estaban atormentando. Salió envuelto en una toalla en su cintura mientras miraba por su enorme ventanal la luna y sin querer recordó su patético pasado.

**Flash Back**

_Desde el día que nació sus padres controlaban su vida, es especial su padre. Su madre a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones era ruda con él también se mostraba un poco maternal "solo un poco". Cuando el tenia seis años, ya sabía escribir a la perfección su nombre y podía leer y escribir sin problemas lo que llevo un poco de envidia entre sus hermanos y admiración en su padre._

_—Muy bien Ulquiorra, me haces sentir orgulloso de ti. –Aizen lo observaba detenidamente mientras Ulquiorra permanecía tranquilo enfrente suyo._

_—Ya acabe con mis tareas padre. ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? –Ulquiorra seguía tranquilo mirando a su padre mientras Aizen le sonreía._

_—Mi voluntad Ulquiorra…por que tú y tus hermanos nacieron para hacer mi voluntad, porque yo les di la vida y porque su existencia es mía. –Aizen miraba con un poco de frialdad a Ulquiorra mientras este lentamente ponía sus manos en sus pequeños bolsillos._

_—Como digas padre…_

_Desde que nació siempre lo obedecía fielmente. Nunca ignoraba sus ordenes, su padre tenía absoluto control sobre él, si su padre le ordenaba algo él debía cumplirlo a la pie de la letra al igual que todos sus hermanos. Conforme iba creciendo también lo hacia su inteligencia, sabía que a veces su padre lo sometía a pruebas psicológicas y que si era débil podía caer en ellas. Cuando tenía doce años sus padres y el visitaron la mansión de un amigo de la familia que al igual que ellos eran igual de ricos y poderosos._

_—Oh, que bueno que llegan –Decía el dueño de la mansión mientras permitía pasar a los padres de Ulquiorra y a el mismo. En silencio pasaron hasta llegar a la sala donde una pequeña niña de pelo verde y su madre permanecían sentadas._

_—Gracias por la invitación, tal y como acordamos, venimos hacer "negocios". –Aizen lentamente tomaba haciendo en un sofá junto a Harribel, Ulquiorra permanecía parado mientras observaba a las otras personas._

_—Oh claro claro –Decía el hombre mientras sonreía tontamente. —Bueno señores yo se que ustedes ya conocen a mi esposa pero quisiera presentarles a mi hija –El hombre volteaba a ver a la niña que lo miraba con un poco de miedo mientras escondía su mirada. —Ella es mi adoraba y única hija, heredera de todas las empresas Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, hija salúdalos._

_—Hola… -la pequeña vocecita de la niña sonaba llena de pena mientras levemente se sonrojaba mientras observaba a Ulquiorra y a sus padres._

_—Gusto en conocerte. –Aizen y Harribel inclinaban su cabeza en forma de saludo mientras Aizen sonreía y volteaba a ver a Ulquiorra. —Este es mi hijo Ulquiorra Ciffer._

_—Mucho gusto. –Tranquilo seguía observando aquellas personas y Aizen continuo hablando._

_—Bueno ahora que se conocen creo que sería mejor que empezaran a conocerse más ya que después de todos cuando sean mayores se casaran. -Aquella afirmación asombro al niño, abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos mientras miraba rápidamente a su padre como tratando de explicarle aquello. Giro su cabeza en dirección a la niña y ella permanecía con la mirada triste al suelo, ella ya lo sabía pero el no. — ¿Verdad Ulquiorra? –Aizen le sonreía a su hijo mientras este por primera vez trataba de no obedecer a su padre._

_—Yo…-Y una mirada de Aizen basto para que todo se desmoronara. —Claro._

_El odiaba eso, odiaba sentirse inferior a él. Toda su infancia vivió a como sus padres le ordenaban, el no sabía de juegos pues los libros lo reemplazaban. El no sabía de amigos pues nunca salía. Llegaron a su casa en silencio, Harribel se les adelantaba mientras se iba a su habitación mientras Aizen detenía la marcha de Ulquiorra y lo observaba para después darle una bofetada dura en su mejilla izquierda._

_—No hagas que me decepcione de ti Ulquiorra. Nunca más vuelvas a balbucear en una de mis órdenes ¿Entendido?_

_—…Sí… -El niño se llevaba una mano a su mejilla mientras Aizen le dedicaba una sonrisa._

_—Bien. –Aizen estaba a punto de marcharse pero la vocecilla de Ulquiorra lo detuvo._

_— ¿Pero porque? Siempre sigo tus ordenes, se que nací para seguir ordenes tuyas pues ese es el papel de un padre, orientar a sus hijos ¿Pero por qué me tratas como si fuese una herramienta? ¿Por qué no eres como los demás padres? ¿Por qué no soy como un niño normal? –Ulquiorra miraba con desesperación a su padre mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos esmeraldas._

_— ¿Por qué dices tú? Eso es fácil. –Aizen nuevamente caminaba en dirección a su hijo y se paro enfrente de el. —Porque tú no eres un hijo, eres una herramienta…Ulquiorra. –Aquello hizo que el niño comenzara a llorar mientras seguía manteniendo su miraba bien abierta. —Eres una herramienta que cumple mis deseos, una marioneta que debe carecer de sentimientos pues eso simplemente son estorbos, sin emociones. –Y miraba al pequeño con arrogancia mientras ponía una mano en su negra cabellera. —Recuerda eso siempre Ulquiorra, naciste para servirme._

**Fin Flash Back**

Odiaba todo ello, odiaba su pasado y se odiaba a si mismo. Se vistió y se acostó, tenía que recuperar, tenía que hacer algo con aquella mujer porque la sabia a la perfección que si la perdía, perdería su parte humana, aquella que nunca tuvo y que siempre deseo. Porque no dejaría que se perdiera, no dejaría que sus sonrisas desaparecieran y porque no tenía la fuerza de perder a la mujer que se convertiría en la madre de su hijo.

* * *

Paso una semana y Orihime no sabía nada de Ulquiorra, estaba triste pero ya no se sentía tan afectada. Gracias al apoyo de Ichigo que siempre permanecía con ella desde aquella noche además que Tatsuki habia regresado, eso le sirvió mucho para tratar de apaciguar su dolor aunque ella sabía que no era fácil. Suspiro cansada mientras observaba el reloj ya no faltaba mucho para que Ichigo y Tatsuki llegaran, ellos se habían comprometido acompañarla para su chequeo. Y como si fuese bruja unos suaves toques a su puerta le indicaban que ya habían llegado, abrió la puerta y les dedico una sonrisa mientras ellos alegremente le decían "Buenos días" y los tres salían para ir al chequeo de Inoue. Fueron a una pequeña clínica gracias a Ichigo y a su padre que conocían muchos doctores en especial ginecólogos que era lo que Inoue necesitaba en este momento. Los tres entraron mientras una ginecóloga checaba a Inoue.

—Bien, jovencita sentirás frio. –Le decía mientras le aplicaba un gel en el vientre de Inoue mientras asentía al sentir frio. —Observaremos al feto para ver si está bien. –Lentamente la mujer le movía a unos botones a un monitor hasta que por fin se pudo ver la forma del bebe. Aun era pequeño pero para Inoue fue demasiado. —Bien aquí esta. –Decía la doctora mientras le sonreía a Inoue. —Pues parece que todo está en su lugar jovencita, sus latidos van bien, todo está en orden. –Inoue comenzó a llorar, era la primera vez que lo veía. Después de tres meses por fin lo conocía se llevo sus manos a su rostro tratando de quitarse las lagrimas, su amiga Tatsuki también comenzó a llorar al verlo e Ichigo, Ichigo estaba sorprendido. —Bueno, deja le saco fotos para que te las puedas llevar.

—Muchas gracias doctora. –Decía Inoue mientras no apartaba la vista de aquel monitor donde salía la imagen de su pequeño. Aun era demasiado pequeño, aun no estaba bien formado pero ¡Dios santo! Ella ya podía verle su cabezita aun formándose. Cuando por fin la doctora regreso le limpio el gel a Inoue y la acomodo mientras prendía las luces y le indicaba que tomara asiento a un lado de su escritorio.

—Bien todo está normal pero debo advertirte de algo jovencita. –Inoue la observo un poco preocupada mientras la mujer seguía hablando. —Este mes es el mes más peligroso, es cuando las mujeres pueden sufrir de un aborto. Por lo que pido que descanses lo más que puedas y no te estreses.

—Entendido. –Fue la única respuesta de Inoue mientras se tomaba con fuerza de su vientre.

—Bien fuera de eso, como dije esta todo perfecto. Me gustaría saber si seguirás viniendo conmigo para darte una cita para el próximo mes. –Inoue miraba a Ichigo y después a la doctora mientras asentía. —Muy bien, entonces te veré el próximo mes.

Ichigo, Tatsuki e Inoue salían muy alegres del consultorio mientras Tatsuki abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga.

—Ay Orihime, me siento muy feliz por ti. –Orihime también abrazaba a su amiga mientras Ichigo las observaba divertido.

—Muchas gracias Tatsuki-chan, no sabes lo feliz que estoy porque ustedes me acompañaron…por cierto muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun…no hubiera podido sin ti… -Inoue le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Ichigo que este no tardo en corresponderle.

—Sabes que por mí no hay problema Inoue, yo siempre estaré aquí apoyándote y lo sabes.

Después de ello se fueron al departamento de Inoue nuevamente donde decidieron comprar un helado de vainilla, estuvieron riendo y contando historias ya cuando por fin habia caído la noche Ichigo y Tatsuki se despidieron de ella y Orihime los despedía en la entrada de su puerta. Ya cuando se habían marchado decidió colocar las fotos del ultrasonido en su refrigerador y sonrió nuevamente al verlas. Estaba a punto de irse a su cama cuando un ruido en la puerta la sobresalto.

— ¿Quién? –pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta, ya era tarde y ella no esperaba a nadie.

—Soy yo. –Aquella voz, fría pero tranquila la detuvo en seco. Sintió como si se hubiese petrificado en cuanto tomo la chapa de su puerta ¿Qué hacia el allí? Se mordió los labios con un poco de fuerza, a pesar de que en esos momentos no deseaba verlo su corazón le gritaba que si.

—Ulquiorra…-lentamente abría la puerta y sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Neliel-san? –Ella sentía como su corazón se oprimía cuando decía ese nombre.

—Vine hablar contigo mujer…y Neliel no tiene nada que ver en esto. –Ulquiorra la observaba como habitualmente lo hacía, allí estaba ella debatiéndose si dejarlo pasar o no al final abrió la puerta para que pudiese pasar y así lo hizo. Pasaron hasta el pequeño comedor y Orihime apoyo ambos brazos en su pecho.

— ¿De qué deseas hablar? –No quería sonar ruda, pero ella estaba mal. Sabía que debía calmarse pues una situación como esa en su estado no era lo correcto.

—Creo que ambos sabemos a la perfección mujer, no hay que hacernos tontos.

—Bien, si quieres saberlo tu hijo está creciendo rápidamente y muy bien.

—Oh… ¿Desde cuándo eres así mujer? –Ambos permanecían de pie, ambos permanecían lejos del otro y ambos no querían perder la mirada del otro.

—Ulquiorra…no tengo por qué decirte más…ya que te informe por favor márchate ya que no tenemos más de que hablar… -A ella le dolía demasiado, sentía como en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar pero él estaba comprometido ¡Y le habia mentido! No le habia dicho nada, parte de ella se sentía traicionada pero el amor que le tenía era aun mas y eso empeoraba todo.

—…-Ulquiorra solo la observaba, hasta que después todo ese tiempo decidió caminar hasta que quedaron frente a frente, Orihime subió su mirada hasta ver aquellas esmeraldas que brillaban con una fuerza que ella no habia visto. —Dices que no tenemos más de que hablar cuando "_**si**_" lo hay. Te sientes traicionada por que te enteras de que tengo una prometida de la cual "_**no siento nada**_" porque nuestros padres nos obligaron. Dices que "_**no significas nada**_" cuando es lo contrario. –Inoue lo observaba con sorpresa mientras sentía como Ulquiorra se iba inclinando más y más hacia ella hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron y él seguía mirándola con mucha intensidad. —Pero ¿Qué hay de mi? Te dije que no te acercaras a Kurosaki Ichigo y lo hiciste, dejaste que el se acercara mas a ti, dejaste que él se hiciera un estorbo entre nosotros mujer –Desde que habia entrado habia observado que Inoue habia pegado unas fotos de ultrasonido en el refrigerador pero no habia dicho nada, de un rápido movimiento de ojos lo vio y después la vio a ella. —Dices muchas cosas mujer, pero estas dejando "_**que tome mi lugar**_" pero hay algo que ninguno sabe. "_**Tú me perteneces y no tengo pensado compartirte con nadie aun aunque tu estés en desacuerdo mujer" –**_Inoue trato de decir algo pero sus labios fueron sellados por los poderosos labios de Ulquiorra que la besaban con posesividad, al fin y al cabo así era él. Ella acepto el beso pues era el primero que le daba, el primero que le daba desde aquella noche. Después de mucho tiempo por fin recordaba la placentera sensación de sentirlo así. Lentamente se fueron apartando mientras un carmesí invadía las mejillas de Orihime.

—Ulquiorra…-Fue lo único que dijo antes de que sus dulces labios fueran capturados por los hambrientos labios de Ulquiorra.

—No mujer…-Ulquiorra se alejaba para hablarle y mirarla toda sonrojada. —Yo no te voy a dejar…yo no voy a dejar que a ese bebe le falte lo que a mi me falto y no tienes que preocuparte por Neliel, yo por ella no siento nada… -Inoue solo le sonreía para ahora ella besarlo.

Simplemente era lo que ambos necesitaban, porque ellos no controlaban sus corazones, porque por primera vez ambos se sentían completos todo aquello era lo que sus corazones necesitaban escuchar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel donde estaba Neliel, esta estaba escuchando música por la televisión hasta que unos golpes en su puerta hicieron que apagara el aparato y se dirigiera abrir la puerta.

—Al fin llega Aizen-sama. ¡Ya me habia cansado de esperar! –Neliel se hacía a un lado para que Aizen pasara mientras Neliel se sentaba en un borde de la cama.

— ¿Y bien? –Preguntaba Aizen mientras Neliel se sacudía el cabello.

— ¿Pues qué quiere que le diga? Su adorado hijo me dejo aquí desde hace una semana ¡Trate con todo lo que pude de que permaneciera a mi lado pero no quiere! –Neliel lo miraba mientras comenzaba a gritar, Aizen solo permanecía en silencio. —La verdad…no sé porque hago esto…Ulquiorra no me quiere, solo parezco una idiota.

—Eso es lo que eres querida.

— ¿Disculpe? –Neliel lo miraba sorprendida mientras Aizen sonreía.

—Se que no estás sorda Neliel, si te llamamos fue por que confiamos en ti. Confiamos en que harás a un lado a esa mujer que corrompió a Ulquiorra… -Aizen la miraba fríamente lo que la hizo templar levemente.

—Pero…yo se que ustedes tienen suficiente poder como para hacerlo ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque deseamos que Ulquiorra sufra por su grave falta. –Aizen cerraba sus ojos mientras continuaba hablando. —Cuando un hijo desobedece necesita un severo castigo para que entienda.

— ¿De verdad que no le importa esa mujer ni su nieto? Porque hasta donde se esta esperando a su nieto.

—No, el egentro que nace en el vientre de esa mujer es una abominación para mi familia, ese moustro es solo un problema del cual no me importaría perder.

Neliel miraba sorprendida a Aizen, no le importaba nada y finalmente Neliel sonrió.

—Está bien, hare lo que sea para salvar a Ulqui-chan.

—Mas te vale o ya sabes las consecuencias de tus fallas Neliel…-Y Aizen se marcho dejando a Neliel que se mordió la lengua molesta.

—Maldición… -Fue lo único que dijo en cuanto la puerta se cerró delante suyo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado :D

Se que cambie un poco a Ulquiorra pues no puedo manejarlo muy bien, es demasiado para mi ´3´

Espero y me dejen muchos reviews, gracias por pasarse por mi historia.


	8. Sinceridad

Hola mi querida gente, se que muchos querran matarme y no los culpo pero se me vinieron una serie de problemas con la computadora...solo para empezar de que no tengo instalado ningúno de los programas de Microsoft o de escritura, tuve que hacerlo rápido y en una libreta. Se que esperaron mucho por una continuación y les estoy realmente avergonzada por ello, lamento las molestias pero acá vengo con un nuevo capitulo.

Primero que nada quiero que sepan que Neliel no es del todo mala, acá les dare el porque su forma de ser y tal vez así ya dejen de insultar a la pobre (xD), otra cosa que queria advertir o decirles es que este capitulo tendra unos 15034829483023852183458790 errores ortografícos, pero entiendan que lo hice a las prisas, el siguiente prometo hacerlo ya más calmada de lo normal.

¡Oh, sí! otra cosa que debo decirles, es que este capitulo no tendra tanto UlquiHime, ya se que esta historia esta hecha para Ulqui x Hime pero también quería experimentar con los demás personajes, aunque como siempre prometo que el próximo contendra más materíal de esta hermosa pareja *-*

Oh si, creo que por allí les había dicho ¿Oh no? las edades de los personajes:

Inoue, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Rukia (otros personajes de esta generación) = 21 (años)

Ulquiorra, Neliel = 24 (años)

Oh y por último pero no menos, muchas gracias a todos los reviews que me dejan, ya llegamos a 41 ¡Muchisisisisimas gracias! realmente me siento alagada de que a ustedes les guste mi historia, por ello este fic esta dedicado a todos ustedes que se dan su tiempo a pasarse por acá, gracias y mil gracias, que DIOS LOS BENDIGA AHORA Y SIEMPRE, ahora sí, saludos a todos, recuerden que toda opinión es bienvenida mientras sea con RESPETO.

* * *

**Sinceridad**

_**"Cuando alguien llega a tu vida y hace que esta gire 360 grados, creo que hay razón para querer mantener cerca a esa persona"**_

Aún seguía maldiciendoce dentro de aquella habitación, Aizen no tenía porque estarle repitiendo que tenía que separar a Ulquiorra de aquella mujer que se había interferido en su camino ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué había pasado? era cierto que tenía un tiempo de no ver a Ulquiorra pero en el fondo de su corazón le había dolido la forma en que la había tratado en las últimas ocasiones.

—Maldición... -Apretaba con fuerza los dientes y tensaba la mandibula mientrás apretaba todo lo que podía su puño. -Creo que necesito salir de aquí un rato. -Se dijo a sí misma para partir a un rumbo desconocido. —Vamos Neliel, piensa...¿Qué debo hacer? -La brisa de la noche no le ayudaba mucho, aun seguían intactos los recuerdos de Aizen en su habitación y el rostro de Ulquiorra y aquella mujer en sí. Lentamente se daba unas palmadas en la cara en cuanto su vista se enfoco en un punto pudo divisar a una persona que tenía la impresión de haber visto antes. —Oh..es él.

En pequeños pasos se fue acercando hacia la pequeña cafetería en donde se encontraba el joven distraido tomando un café, lentamente se sento en la parte de enfrente y le sonrió mientras este la miraba sorprendido.

—Hola, que gusto verte nuevamente ¿Te acuerdas de mí, cierto? -Neliel le sonreía alegre mientras Ichigo trataba de no ahogarse con el sorbo de café.-

—¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres la prometida de Ulquiorra verdad? -Ichigo rápido cambió su sorpresa por enojo mientras miraba a la mujer, esta reía bajo y volvía a verlo seria.

—Claro que soy la prometida de Ulqui-chan, ¿Qué tu no eras el novio de aquella mujer? -Neliel veía como Ichigo se sonrojaba pero negaba con la cabeza. —Oh, eres el amigo enamorado entonces.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? si no se te ofrece nada creo que debería marcharme ya. -Ichigo estaba apunto de marcharse pero la mano de Neliel lo detuvo.

—Vengo a proponerte algo, pero primero debes escucharme... -Neliel le miraba un poco triste pero sonrió al segundo siguiente, aun dudando Ichigo se quedo para saber que era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Lentamente iban separando sus labios ya inchados de tantos besos, sus miradas se cruzaron después de un largo tiempo y las mejillas de ambos estaban encendidas en un rojo carmesí, al contrario del joven que apenas y si era visible el sonrojo ella estaba toda ruborizada pero lentamente sonreía para el.

—Gracias...Ulquiorra.

—No digas nada mujer...el que debería agradecer soy yo, gracias... -Lentamente le acariciaba la mejilla encendida a la joven que no cabía en su felicidad.

Ambos estaban allí observandose en silencio, así era de simple, ellos no necesitaban muchas palabras de amor para sentirse bien. Porque a pesar de los problemas que se les venían presentado, siempre salían adelante.

—Ulquiorra...por favor, no dejes que nadie ni nada nos separe... -Inoue lentamente tomaba entre sus pequeñas manos la mano de Ulquiorra para darle un pequeño beso, este no la aparto y se le quedo mirando serio a la joven.

—Sabes que no lo permitiré mujer.

Y lentamente se fundieron en otro beso, besos que estaban llenos de pasión y desesperación aunque cálidos.

* * *

—Así que tu y Ulquiorra llevan muchos años comprometidos... -Ichigo miraba interesado en lo que Neliel le pláticaba mientras tomaba entre sus manos una pequeña botella de agua.

—Sí, normalmente no le contaría esto a un extraño pero la situación lo implica. -Neliel tomaba un sorbo de agua para después continuar hablando. —La verdad...yo no estaba interesada en Ulquiorra...cuando llego con los Sousuke estaba llena de pánico... porque sabía bien porque vendrían...

**Flash Back**

—_Neliel, se que lo que vamos hacer te parecera injusto hija...pero por favor haz este sacrificio por nosotros, uniendonos con los Sousuke nuestras acciones se restableceran además...pendemos de las decisiones de Aizen...por favor hija, se que no lo deseas ni yo para tí pero la situación lo amerita... -El padre de Neliel se veía cansado mientras que una pequeña niña asentía a todo lo que su padre le decía._

—_Lo...lo entiendo padre...no te preocupes. -Le dio una pequeña sonrisa que su padre correspondió y después de unos segundos salió de aquella habitación para dejar sola a su hija. —Lo entiendo bien padre...lo hare por la familia... _

_Neliel era una pequeña niña aunque alegre un poco tímida, pero últimamente por los problemas de sus padres se había hecho un poco más reservada. Estaba sentada mirando por un ventanal, hoy apenas lo hablaba con su padre y ahora veía como una limosina llegaba a su casa, seguramente era aquella familia, suspiro cansada y escucho unos pequeños toquesitos en su puerta._

—_A..adelante. -Dijo sin despegar su vista del ventanal y un mayordomo pasaba con respeto a la habitación._

—_Señorita Neliel la esperan abajo. -Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de aquella habitación._

_Neliel despego su vista de la ventana y con pasos nerviosos bajo hasta donde se encontraban sus padres y los visitantes._

—_Oh, que bueno que llegan –Decía su padre mientras permitía pasar a los visitantes. En silencio pasaron hasta llegar a la sala donde Neliel y su madre permanecían sentadas._

—_Gracias por la invitación, tal y como acordamos, venimos hacer "negocios". –Aizen lentamente tomaba aciento en un sofá junto a su esposa, el niño permanecía parado mientras observaba a las otras personas._

—_Oh claro claro –Decía el padre de Neliel mientras sonreía tontamente. —Bueno señores yo se que ustedes ya conocen a mi esposa pero quisiera presentarles a mi hija –Su padre volteaba a verla mientras ella niña lo miraba con un poco de miedo mientras escondía su mirada. —Ella es mi adoraba y única hija, heredera de todas las empresas, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, hija salúdalos._

—_Hola… -la pequeña vocecita de Neliel sonaba llena de pena mientras levemente se sonrojaba mientras observaba al niño y a sus padres._

—_Gusto en conocerte. –Aizen y Harribel inclinaban su cabeza en forma de saludo mientras Aizen sonreía y volteaba a ver a su hijo. —Este es mi hijo Ulquiorra Ciffer._

—_Mucho gusto. –Tranquilo seguía observando aquellas personas y Aizen continuo hablando._

—_Bueno ahora que se presentaron creo que sería mejor que empezaran a conocerse más ya que después de todos cuando sean mayores se casaran. -Aquella afirmación asombro al niño, abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos mientras miraba rápidamente a su padre como tratando de explicarle aquello. Giro su cabeza en dirección Neliel y ella permanecía con la mirada triste al suelo, ella ya lo sabía pero el no. — ¿Verdad Ulquiorra? –Aizen le sonreía a su hijo mientras este por primera vez trataba de no obedecer a su padre. _

_Ulquiorra trataba de protestar pero la mirada de Aizen basto para que se quedara en silencio y solo afirmara con su cabeza. _

—_Bien, creo que sería mejor que salgan a conocerse más, los adultos tenemos cosas de que hablar. -Aizen miro nuevamente a su hijo que lo obedeció con total respeto dio unos pasos más hacia enfrente hasta quedar a una prudente distancia de la pequeña Neliel._

—_¿Podemos ir afuera? -Ulquiorra la miraba serio, Neliel miraba nerviosa a su padre que asentía en silencio y siguió al joven hasta los jardines. Su marcha era tranquila, nadie decia nada, ella estaba completamente nerviosa no sabía que decir o hacer mientras que el caminaba con sus dos pequeñas manos dentro de sus bolsillos. —Tú...¿Estás deacuerdo con esto? -Sorpresivamente lo escucho hablar mientras se detenía en los rosales de la casa de Neliel._

—_La verdad...no lo sé...pero si es para que nuestras familias se unan no hay problema por mí... no me importa sacrificar mi felicidad, no me importa realmente...porque primero estan mis padres y después yo... -Decía bajo mientras nuevamente bajaba su mirada miraba la espalda del chico que lentamente se giraba para verla y esta lentamente levantaba su mirada para verlo, fue cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y ella se sonrojo al ver que el niño no era del todo feo. _

—_Yo creo, que al contrario de tí yo soy egoista. -Ulquiorra le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que cautivo a Neliel. _

_Así fue como ambos encontraron a un amigo, conforme pasaban los días Aizen cada semana mandaba a uno de sus choferes a que llevara a Ulquiorra a casa de Neliel. Ambos platicaban, jugaban y se divertían. Para el era experimentar todo aquello por primera vez, para ella, todo aquello era divertido y real. _

_"Pero como todo sueño también tiene su fin" _

_Ulquiorra y Neliel estaban dejando de ser niños, el pasar de los años había alejado los juegos y las platicas y había traido consigo otras cosas e intereses. Ulquiorra ya tenía diez y ocho años estaba listo para irse a estudiar mientras que ella aún no sabía muy bien que haría con su vida. Hasta cierto último encuentro._

— _¿Qué...estas diciendo? -No lo podía creer mientras lo veía allí parado frente suyo._

—_Lo que escuchaste. Me marchare porque iré a la Universidad a estudiar, por lo que ya no tendre más tiempo de venir aquí. -La voz de Ulquiorra se había vuelto fuerte y fría aún a Neliel le costaba trabajo pronunciar palabras sin que un deje de miedo se escuchara. _

—_Pero Ulquiorra... tu no puedes... no... ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿Ya no te podre ver? -Estaba triste, sí. Porque apesar de que era su prometido el había sido el único amigo al que no le daba miedo contarle sus cosas._

—_Neliel, tu no tienes autorización de decirme si puedo o no ir, yo solo te informaba, parto esta misma noche. -Y al decir eso, se marcho dejandola allí shockeada. Después de unos segundos comenzo a llorar. _

—_¡Ulquiorraaaaaaa!_

**Fin FlashBack**

—Y es por ello...que no puedo dejarme a la libertad de dejar a Ulquiorra así como así...además el fue mi primer verdadero amigo y amor...es por ello...que...Kurosaki Ichigo, necesito tu ayuda para separar a esos dos. -Neliel dejaba caer grandes lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos mientras Ichigo tragaba sáliva sin saber que decir o hacer.

—Yo..por lo que me dijiste no sé bien que es lo correcto... -Ichigo miraba nervioso a otro lado mientras Neliel se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Lo correcto es separarlos, porque se que tu estas enamorado de ella y yo de él. Ellos no pueden estar juntos...no deben...

—Yo...esta bien te ayudare. -Ichigo porfin se había dado por vencido y una sonrisa agradecida apareció en el rostro de Neliel.

—Gracias... -Dijo Neliel mientras aún mantenía su sonrisa al joven de cabellos naranjas que le devolvía la sonrisa.

* * *

—Aizen... ¿Qué haces? -Harribel miraba como Aizen tomaba su celular entre sus manos y realizaba una llamada.-

—Ya que no creo que esas inútil de Neliel haga algo útil, yo movere mis piezas...

—Aizen...-Harribel lo llamaba preocupada. —Se que no deseamos esto para Ulquiorra...pero... ¿No crees que te estás llendo a los extremos?, ¿No crees que es mucho? porque no mejor...aceptar a esa muchacha...

—Eso jamás Tía Harribel. Que ese maldito pensamiento nunca vuelva a cruzar tu maldita cabeza ¿Has entendido? -Aizen la miraba furioso mientras Harribel bajaba la mirada asustada.

—_¿Diga Aizen-sama, que puedo hacer por usted?_ -Una voz de un hombre se escuchaba desde el otro lado del aparato.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, Gin.

—_Oh...usted solo digame en que puedo serle útil Aizen-sama, sabe que hare todo lo que pueda._ -Una risa se escucho en el audicular y Aizen continuó hablando.

—Eso lo se perfectamente Gin... -Aizen sonreía para sí mientras Harribel mandaba rápidamente un mensaje de texto.

El ruido de la alerta de mensajes se escuchaba en el bolsillo de un pantalón y repentinamente alguien lo tomaba.

—Tsk...¿Y ahora qué? -El joven revisaba el mensaje.

_"Es hora de que regreses, Ulquiorra ya no esta a salvo con Aizen..._

_Harribel"_

—Así que así estan las cosas eh...y ese maldito de Ulquiorra...demonios no queda más remedio que regresar. -El joven tomaba lo último que quedaba de su bebida mientras que su acompañante lo miraba marcharse.

—¿A dondé vas Grimmjow? -Decía una joven mientras el joven volteaba a sonreirle.

—A salvar el trasero de mi estúpido hermano menor.

* * *

Bien, lo siento.

Se que este capitulo feo, RARO, CORTO y FEO. pero como les dije lo hice a las prisas porque ando con unos pocos problemas con la computadora y con la escuela. Pero prometo no tardarme mucho para la próxima, espero que aunque sea extraño este capitulo les allá sido de su agrado, saben que estoy dispuesta a recibir tomatazos y demás cosas por mi tardanza, pero repito, tratare de actualizar pronto y sin tantos errores ortograficos y más UlquiHime.

Por cierto agregue la aparición de Grimmjow ¿Estubo bien? jajaja, no puedo utilizar mucho porque este personaje me es muy poderoso para mí, pero tratare lo mejor de no cambiarle su personalidad.

Besos, saludos a todos.


	9. Hermanos

Bueno acá les vengo con la continuación, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por su espera. Como lo había prometido este capitulo tendra más UlquiHime, estaba leyendo por allí que un GrimmNel la verdad a mí también me gusta esa pareja (?) aunque también estaba pensando en un IchiNel aunque la verdad no lo sé, lo dejo a la súerte conforme pasen los capitulos. Bien acá otro dato:

Grimmjow: 28 años

Ulquiorra, Neliel : 24 años

Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia (otros personajes de esta generación): 21 años

¡Espero disfruten mi historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews y opiniones! :)

* * *

_**Hermanos**_

_—¿A dondé vas Grimmjow? -Decía una joven mientras el joven volteaba a sonreirle._

_—A salvar el trasero de mi estúpido hermano menor._

Grimmjow era un hombre extremadamente alto, tenía unos profundos ojos azules a comparasión de su hermano menor, también se había teñido completamente el cabello azul pues era su color favorito. Desde chico siempre había sido rebelde con sus padres y le molestaba completamente como Aizen deseaba manipularlos a él y a Ulquiorra.

_**Flashback**_

_En una habitación enorme se podía ver a dos pequeños niños de diez y seis años._

— _¡Oi, Ulquiorra! ¿Qué no te aburres de estar estudiando todo el día? -Un pequeño Grimmjow se rascaba la panza mientras desde un sofá miraba como su pequeño hermano leía unos libros. _

—_Aizen-sama dijo que teníamos que estudiar Grimmjow... si sigues así no serás nadie en la vida. -El pequeño Ulquiorra no apartaba su mirada de un gran libro mientras Grimmjow bostesaba._

—_Pareces un ratón de biblioteca Ulquiorra, no sé porque le haces caso. -Grimmjow se había sentado mirando a Ulquiorra. —El solo nos maltrata, nisiquiera se comporta como un padre, parece un tirano. _

—_Pero esta es la voluntad de Aizen-sama. Nosotros no somos más que herramientas para su uso... -Ulquiorra se dió media vuelta para mirar a su hermano que lo miraba aburrido._

— _¡Argh! ¡No lo soporto! ese maldito Aizen me las pagara... -El pequeño Grimmjow había apretado con fuerza su puño mientras chasqueaba los dientes y apretaba con fuerza la mandibula._

_"Pero solo se resistiría por ocho años más..."_

_En medio de la noche fuertes ruidos lo sacaron de su profundo sueño, se levanto perezosamente para ver que ocurría pero en cuanto abrió la puerta pudo escuchar fuertes gritos._

— _¡Grimmjow, sera mejor que no te atrevas a dar un paso fuera de esta casa! -Ulquiorra abrió con sorpresa sus ojos mientras veía por el gran barandal de las escaleras la escena que su hermano y sus padres hacian._

— _¡Callaté! Tú no eres nadie para decidir que hacer. -Después de haberle gritado le hablaba con un poco de calma e ira mientras su madre lo veía preocupada y Aizen totalmente furioso._

—_Grimmjow...por favor... no te marches... -Harribel trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, ya que apesar de todo era su hijo, pero Grimmjow no le hacía caso._

—_No molesten, ya no volveran a saber nada de mí. -Grimmjow estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal cuando dirigió su vista hasta el barandal donde un Ulquiorra de catorce años lo veía sin ninguna reacción, no había preocupación ni desconcierto. _

_"No había nada"_

—_Y tú... -Dijo refiriendose a Ulquiorra mientras le sonreía. —Algún día solo regresare por tí pequeño bastardo. -Ulquiorra no sonrió, no se movió y no hizo nada mientras veía como su hermano salia. _

—_Grimmjow, apartir de ahora no poseeras más el apellido Sousuke. Para nosotros ya estás muerto. -Aizen sentencio pero Grimmjow hizo caso omiso y dio un puertazo. _

_**Fin Flashback**_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, hacia momentos tenía sueños con la mujer que había cautivado su frío corazón y al siguiente recordaba a su hermano. Se llevo una mano hacia su frente, tenía más de diez años que no sabía nada de él tomo su móvil para mirar la hora que le marcaban las "3:30 AM" se volvió acomodar en su cama mirando el techo.

—Supongo...que a esto se llaman pesadillas. -Se dijo a sí mismo mientras sus parpados trataban nuevamente de cerrarse pues debía estar bien descansado pues en la mañana llevaría a la mujer que le daría un hijo a desayunar.

El sol de la mañana brillaba con gran potencia, Ulquiorra se cambiaba tomaba unos jeans negros y una camisa de manga larga blanca mientras se ponía sus converts negros, hoy era un día casual por lo que no se vestiría como siempre. Salió de su habitación y bajaba las escaleras mientras en su camino se encontraba con su madre.

—Buenos días Ulquiorra. -Harribel lo saludaba tranquila mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días. -Fue todo lo que dijo para pasar a un lado de ella y dirigirse hacia la puerta principal. Harribel se mordió el labio inferior mientras volteaba a verlo.

—Ulquiorra... -Lo llamo despacio pero suficiente audible para que Ulquiorra detuviera su paso y voltera a verla mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Sí? -Fue su única respuesta. Mientras Harribel se debatía si debía decirle o no.

—Bueno yo... -Dudo pero sorpresivamente sintió la presencia de Aizen y apreto su puño mientras le volvia a sonreir. —Cuidate. -Ulquiorra la observo sin ninguna emoción y salió por la puerta, aunque no le había dicho que tramaba Aizen, sabía que Ulquiorra estaría bien pues ya le había dado aviso a Grimmjow.

—Harribel...¿Se puede saber que le ibas a decir? -Giro su mirada para encontrarse a Aizen que la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nada de que te tengas que preocupar. -Fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar hacia la cocina. Aizen se quedo allí sonriendo para si mismo; ya había dado la señal para su siguiente movimiento.

— ¡Ah, Ulquiorra! no tardaste mucho... -Orihime lo miraba sorprendida mientras salía de su departamento con un vestido sin mangas amarillo y unas sandalias.

—Sí llegue más temprano de lo acordado disculpa entonces. -Pero vio como Inoue negaba con la cabeza y las manos mientras le repetia en varias ocasiones _"No, descuida no pasa nada" _—Bien, ¿A dondé quieres ir?

—La verdad...no tengo idea. -Orihime le sonrió. — ¿Porqué no decides tú? -Inoue mantenía su sonrisa y su brillo en sus ojos mientras le daba la mano para que la guiara, Ulquiorra la tomo con lentitud y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella mientras le daba una _muy_ pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

Llegaron a un restaurante de un gran bufet, Inoue estaba maravillada de ver tanta comida mientras que Ulquiorra caminaba detrás de ella con su caracteristica seriedad.

— ¡Wow! nunca en mi vida había visto tanta comida...-Decía emocionada Orihime mientras volteaba a ver a Ulquiorra.

— ¿Nunca habías venido a un bufet mujer?

—No...nunca tuve dinero para venir a este tipo de lugares... -Dijo con tristeza mientras Ulquiorra la observaba y la estudiaba.

—Descuida, apartir de ahora te traere siempre que quieras. -El no sabía muy bien como consolar a las personas pues carecía de practica, eso era lo primero que se le había ocurrido decir mientras Inoue lo miraba con ternura y le decia un suave _"Gracias"_ —Bien, sirvete lo que quieras.

— ¿Todo lo que quiera? -Lo miro sonrojada mientras Ulquiorra asentía despacio, Inoue tomo un plato y comenzo a llenarlo de cosas mientras que Ulquiorra la imitaba y simplemente ponía algunas frutas. Ulquiorra cargo ambos platos hasta una mesa y se sentaron juntos después de dar una pequeña bendición a la comida comenzaron a comer tranquilos aunque Ulquiorra se impresiono un poco por el gran apetito de Inoue.

—Mujer, trata de comer más despacio. -Le decí al ver como Inoue se metia bocado tras bocado y se sonrojaba al verse descubierta. —También trata de no comer tantas cosas diferentes, puede que te haga daño a tí o al bebé. -Ulquiorra la miraba intensamente mientras Inoue comenzaba a sonreir tontamente.

—Hahahaha, tienes razón Ulquiorra, lo siento...esque la comida esta tan deliciosa...

—Descuida, ya te dije que siempre que quieras te traeré a este lugar. -Fue lo último que dijo tras echarse algunos pedazos de su platillo.

Ambos estaban pasando un buen momento, pequeñas sonrisas de parte de ambos así como pequeñas historias de ella que él escuchaba con total y absoluta atención, ambos sumergidos en aquella esféra de felicidad que los envolvía. Tanta felicidad los hacia olvidarse de los pequeños problemas que se les habían presentado pero mientras ambos estuviesen juntos nada pasaría.

Pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que eran vigilados por un par de ojos que estudiaban cada movimiento que hacian. Aquella persona que los observaba sonrió para sí pues no tardaria mucho en hacer su movimiento.

—Ah, Ulquiorra...espera un poco iré al tocador. -Inoue se levantaba de su lugar al igual que Ulquiorra para ayudarla a levantarse, la tomo con delicadeza de un hombro y puso una mano de ella sobre la suya como soporte. Ese acto habia hecho que las mejillas de Inoue se volvieran a encender. —Muchas...gracias.

—Descuida. -Fue lo único que dijo tras verla marcharse hacia los baños, se volvió a sentar en la mesa y tomo con su mano derecha su taza de té dispuesto a darle un sorbo.

—¡Oi, tanto tiempo! -Ulquiorra abrió con sorpresa sus ojos mientras escuchaba tras de sí aquella voz, rápidamente se levanto de la mesa mientras seguía mirando con sorpresa aquel hombre.

—Tú... -Fue lo único que dijo Ulquiorra mientras veía sin perder aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban burlón.

— ¿Esa es la reacción que tienes después de no verme por diez años? muy mal hermanito, hahahaha. -Dio una gran carcajada mientras Ulquiorra volvía a ponerse tranquilo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? -Fue lo único que dijo con ya su habitual tono serio y frío.

—Vine a ver a mi bastardo hermano. -Grimmjow se había cruzado de brazos mientras lo observaba, Ulquiorra era definitivamente más bajo que Grimmjow este seguía mirandolo con burla mientras una pequeña vocesita les llamo la atención a ambos.

— ¿Ulquiorra...? -Inoue observaba preocupada a Ulquiorra y después daba una rápida mirada al hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

—Ahh, así que mi estúpido hermano tiene novia...pero que gorda, que gustos tienes, jajajajaja. -Grimmjow solto otra carcajada, el simplemente lo decía porque se podía ver un pequeño bultito en la panza de Inoue que hizo que se apenara por la vergüenza y un poco de tristeza.

—Grimmjow, ella esta embarazada. Creo que debes disculparte con ella ahora. -Grimmjow abría con sorpresa sus ojos mientras veía por primera vez la cara de enfado de Ulquiorra.

— ¿Embarazada? ¿Es...es tuyo? ¡No lo creo! HAHAHAHAHA, nunca pense que tú... -Pero Ulquiorra seguía manteniendo su mirada enfadada e Inoue miraba preocupada a Ulquiorra nuevamente. —Bah, tonterías yo no pediré disculpas...pero a cambio necesito hablar contigo. -Rápidamente Grimmjow había cambiado su postura y también se mantenía serio mientras observaba a su hermano.

—No tengo nada de que hablar contigo. -Fue lo único que dijo Ulquiorra para darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia Inoue. —Me largo. -Pero Grimmjow lo detuvo poniendo una mano en un hombro de Ulquiorra.

—Espera, es importate idiota. -Pero Ulquiorra quito su mano de un gran manotazo. —Tsk, no lo hagas dificil idiota.

—Ya te lo dije o eres sordo...no tengo nada de que hablar contigo Grimmjow. -Ulquiorra lo veía con enojo mientras Inoue trataba de calmar las cosas.

—Ulquiorra... -Lo llamo bajo tomando la atención del chico. —Sera mejor que hables con él...creo que se ve realmente importante lo que tenga que decirte...

—Tonterías. Nada para él es importante. -Ulquiorra le decia a Inoue mientras volvia a observar a Grimmjow.

—Vaya que tu actitud nunca cambió Ulquiorra aún después de lo que te dije antes de partir.

— ¿Partir? -Pregunto Inoue mientras lo observaba curiosa.

— ¿Qué no te lo a dicho? soy su hermano mayor, Grimmjow, lider de los espada. -Se apuntaba a si mismo con orgullo mientras sonreia, Inoue no entendía a que se refería con "Los Espada" pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era hermano de Ulquiorra.

— ¿Hermano? -Y observo a Ulquiorra para ver si era cierto.

—Hermanos simplemente de sangre, él perdió todo derecho de los Sousuke.

—Tonterías, necesito hablar contigo quieras o no. -Grimmjow lo jalo con fuerza hasta sacarlo del restaurante, Inoue se fue detrás de ellos preocupada mientras todos los presentes murmuraban para sí.

— ¿Si hablo contigo te largaras? -Ulquiorra volvía a quitarse la mano de Grimmjow ya fuera del restaurante.

—No creo que pueda largarme como tu quieres estúpido. Lo que tengo que decirte es que e venido por tí.

Tanto Inoue como el propio Ulquiorra abrieron con sorpresa los ojos mientras lo observaban sin entender.

— ¿Son lentos o qué? recuerda que te lo dije hace diez años, regresaría por tí y así lo estoy haciendo ahora.

—Estas loco ni muerto me largo contigo. -Ulquiorra cerro sus ojos con calma mientras le hablaba, pero Grimmjow lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—No es tu decisión, no es si quieres o no, te vienes conmigo si o si.

—No. Ni aunque estuviera loco me iría contigo además no puedo dejarla así. -Dijo refiriendose a Inoue que aún no entendía del todo la situación.

Grimmjow le echo una rápida mirada a Inoue y después a Ulquiorra. —Esa mujer, ¿Qué significa para tí? -Le pregunto mientras Ulquiorra volteaba a observarla y después mirarlo de nuevo.

—Ella significa mucho para mí. Sera amor o atracción, no puedo vivir lejos de esa mujer, simplemente es interesante para mí. -Grimmjow pudo apreciar el brillo que desprencian los ojos de Ulquiorra y asintió.

—Que estupideces y cursilerias puedes decir, nunca lo creí de tí, pero lo que quiero decirte es que tú corres peligro.

—¿Peligro? -Pregunto Inoue shockeada mientras se acercaba más a los hermanos.

—Sí, al parecer...solo alguien quiere acabar contigo.

—Que crueldad...¿Cómo sabes eso? -Pregunto Inoue totalmente preocupada mientras Grimmjow le respondía.

—Por mis fuentes, porque soy el gran Grimmjow lider de los espada no me hagas volver a repetirtelo mujer.

—¿Los espada? -Volvió a preguntar sin saber, Ulquiorra mantenia su mirada baja mientras Grimmjow le daba un pequeño coscorron a Inoue. —Au... -Inoue se sobaba aunque el golpe no habia sido duro.

—No puedo creer que ni eso le hayas dicho Ulquiorra, pero, yo el gran Grimmjow soy el jefe de una banda de yakuzas.

Ahora si lo entendía, Inoue abrió sorprendida su boca mientras un gran "¿Queeeeeeeeee?" salía de su boca.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo Ulquiorra, ya no estas nisiquiera seguro en aquella casa. -Grimmjow se refería a su antigüa casa.

—Si Ulquiorra...haz caso porfavor... -Inoue se habia acercado hasta el y tomaba su mano confuerza mientras lo veia suplicante.

—...Si no queda mas elección entonces me iré contigo. -Ulquiorra no estaba muy convencido de aquello pero Inoue sí, le sonrió con gentileza que Ulquiorra respondio con una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible. —Pero primero iré a dejarla a su casa. -Grimmjow hizo una señal con las manos refiriendose a que no le importaba y ambos comenzaron su camino hasta el coche de Ulquiorra.

— ¿No sabes quien quiera hacerte daño? -Pregunto dudosa Inoue mientras Ulquiorra encendia el motor y daba inicio su camino hasta el departamento de Inoue.

—No, pero no te preocupes todo saldra bien.

—Ulquiorra...cuidate mucho porfavor... -Inoue lo miraba preocupada desde el lado del copiloto, Ulquiorra aprovecho el sémaforo en rojo y se movió tan rápido como pudo y unió sus labios con los de Inoue sorprendiendola, fue un beso fugaz pues regreso a su lugar no sin perderla de vista.

—Lo haré. -Inoue le sonrió totalmente sonrojada.

Ulquiorra inicio nuevamente su marcha mientras Inoue miraba por la ventana y se tocaba su estomago.

Mientras tanto Grimmjow seguía fuera del restaurante cuando porfin había decidido marcharse se detuvo al ver pasar dos figuras, la de un hombre que no conocía y la de una mujer que sí. Pudo observar como la mirada de aquella mujer lo veía directamente por pequeños segundos, parecía que se detendría pero siguió su paso sin detenerse. No los perdió de vista hasta que dieron vuelta en una esquina y su vista ya no le permitió más.

—Tsk...así que esa también esta acá...creo que esto se salió un poco de control.

Y revisaba otro correo que le llegaba a su móvil

_"¿Cómo esta?_

_Espero que bien...por favor tú eres el único ahora capaz de protegerlo..._

_Harribel"_

Grimmjow cerraba su móvil después de leer ese correo. —Te equivocas, ay alguien más que puede protegerlo mejor que yo. -Se dijo a si mismo recordando el brillo de los ojos de su hermano cuando hablaba de aquella mujer y los ojos de ella por él. —Tsk, malditas cosas del amor, nunca las entiendo. -Se rascaba la cabeza mientras subía a su auto.

* * *

—Ichigo, tenemos que llevar nuestro plan ala perfección, no lo olvides. -Le decía Neliel mientras lo observaba de reojo.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decirmelo aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que no esta del todo bien. -Decía Ichigo no muy conforme con lo que la mujer a su lado le había pedido.

— ¡Pero lo prometiste! un hombre no puede romper su palabra a una mujer... -Neliel le reclamaba mientras pasaban por un restaurante, su mirada paso rápido por el lugar cuando se encontro con unos ojos azules que la paralizaron unos momentos pero decidio ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo. — _¿Qué hace Grimmjow acá?_ -Penso para sí misma.

—Esta bien, pero deja de gritarme...ahora se porque Ulquiorra no quiere estar cerca tuyo... -Decía Ichigo desganado mientras se limpiaba su oido.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo? -Neliel le gritaba furiosa mientras se perdian entre las calles.

* * *

—¿Cuando es tu próxima visita?

—Dentro de dos semanas...creo que para entonces ya tendré cumplidos los cuatro meses...me habian dicho que al cuarto mes ya pueden decirte el sexo del bebé.

— ¿Segura? hasta donde tengo entendido es mejor hasta el quinto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ah...yo quería saberlo ya... -Orihime suspiraba derrotada mientras Ulquiorra la miraba tranquilo.

—Descuida, tarde o temprano lo sabremos.

—Tienes razón... -Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba con ternura la negra cabellera al joven que estaba a su lado. Ulquiorra no protesto, no dijo ninguna palabra simplemente dejo caer con suavidad su cabeza en un hombro de Inoue para descansar. Inoue también cerro sus ojos mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Ulquiorra. Hasta que un ruido del móvil de Ulquiorra hizo que ambos abrieran sus ojos y el sacara su móvil para ver de que se trataba.

—¿Quién es? -Pregunto Inoue.

—Un mensaje de Grimmjow.

—Oh...-fue lo único que dijo Inoue.

—Debo irme, pero regresare mañana.

—Bien... -ambos se pusieron de pie y lo acompaño hasta la entrada principal del pequeño departamento. —Vete con mucho cuidado...

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. -La abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. —Hasta mañana. -Y salió de allí.

—Hasta mañana... -Ella lo despedía desde la puerta de su departamento.

Camino tranquilo hasta su auto, se subió y lo encendio. Ya no regresaría a su casa, sus cosas no le importaban. Le había dicho a la mujer que iría con su hemano aunque no estaba en su total acuerdo, pero aquella mirada que le había dado lo había derrotado. Ahora se dirigía hasta el escondite de Grimmjow y sus secuases. Desde que Grimmjow era un adolescente siempre se había juntado con ese tipo de gente, no le había sorprendido que ahora fuese el jefe de los yakuza y que el mismo había formado un grupo. Volvió a sacar su móvil para mirar el mensaje.

_"Ey paloma de amor,_

_Creo que es hora de que regreses, deja de derramar tanta miel que hasta asco das. Te mando la dirección de mi localización, en cuanto te la aprendas borra el mensaje._

_¿Quién creería que alguien sin emociones fuese tan acaramelado?_

_Grimmjow"_

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí le doy fin al capitulo 9, dije que este tendría más UlquiHime aunque no fue en su totalidad como había creido mi cabeza no me da para mucho últimamente con los examenes x_x, espero no haberlos defraudado. De ahora en adelante Grimmjow también tendra un papel sumamente importante en la historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y...:

_**¿Qué pasa por la retorcida mente de Aizen?**_

_**¿Cuál es ese plan que idearon Neliel e Ichigo?**_

_**¿Porqué se paralizo Neliel al ver a Grimmjow? **_

_**¿Qué pasara con Ulquiorra y Orihime?**_

Son muchas preguntas que trataré, digo TRATARE, de contestar en el siguiente capitulo. Por favor sean pacientes, derrepente tendre oportunidad de actualizar rápido así como tardió...pero hay que recordar que todos tenemos una vida fuera de la computadora, además de los problemas que se presenten con la mía (para mi desgracia)

Pero no se preocupen, esten tranquilos de que le daré fin a esta historia, no la dejaré incompleta aunque tarde la términare.

Desde ahora les doy aviso para que no se preocupen, en fin, saludos.


End file.
